<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope For a Better Tomorrow by RegentRiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855119">Hope For a Better Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegentRiles/pseuds/RegentRiles'>RegentRiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My Humor Is Weird and I Apologize, Nora was in the military, Piper is the best companion, Sarcasm, cuz how else does it make sense that she survives so well, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?, i will fight you, most major characters show up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegentRiles/pseuds/RegentRiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her and Nate were both discharged after the victory of Anchorage, and returned home war heroes. Nate was officially issued his Silver Star right in front of the Museum of Freedom, the hometown hero welcomed with cheers. It was everything those recruitment posters had promised. She had hated it. Off the public records she had been issued her own awards, and she would throw those away in a hearbeat if it took the memories away. Her service would never be public knowledge, which suited her just fine. Nate never quite understood her willingness to let her own awards be a secret.</p><p>Nora's journey through the wasteland, with my own spin on it. Mature rating mostly for language, but there is a fair bit of violence as well. I mean it is called the Wasteland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In The Event of Total Atomic Annihilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora peered at her reflection pensively, eyeing the slight shadows underneath her eyes. Night mares had plagued her the night before, and while she would punch the first person who called her old, she wasn't as young as she used to be and her body did not appreciate the lack of sleep. Her shoulder length brown hair framed her face nicely, and the small scar that bisected her left eyebrow made her steel gray eyes seem intense. Neither of those things could hide the evidence of her restless night, and she sighed as she poked slighly at the delicate skin. </p><p> </p><p>Her husband who had been standing next to her as he shaved noticed her preoccupation and he leaned over to nudge her lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear Shaun has your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him lightly for a moment before playfully hipchecking him as she turned to leave the bathroom. "Well he better have got something from me. He looks just like you in every other way."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be jealous," he teased over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to shake the cobwebs from her mind and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Codsworth. She wandered over to the book shelves built into the wall as she waited for the caffeine to move through her system. She looked at her Law degree sitting in it's frame next to a tri-fold American Flag. Her and Nate had grown up in Concord, just a few blocks from each other. As teenagers they had bought into all the military propoganda and had both enlisted as soon as they turned eighteen, both full of ideals of serving their country and protecting the American Dream. Nate went to the Army, he wanted to be on the ground fighting off the commies face to face. He did two tours with the special forces, and had earned himself a Silver Star for his service in Anchorage.</p><p> </p><p>She had chosen a slightly different path. She had always been an over achiever, and she had dual enrolled in college classes all through out highschool, earning her undergraduate degree the same time she earned her high school diploma. Her recruiter helped her enlist with the Marines while also applying for Law school. Three years later she was a Marine JAG officer, and four years after that she was reunited with Nate in the most unexpected circumstances. Their time in Anchorage was...horrendous. The nightmares always seemed to take her back to that artillery base, the smell of blood and ozone in her lungs, her hands clenched around - </p><p> </p><p>She inhaled sharply and shook her head to banish the memories. Her and Nate were both discharged after the victory of Anchorage, and returned home war heroes. Nate was officially issued his Silver Star right in front of the Museum of Freedom, the hometown hero welcomed with cheers. It was everything those recruitment posters had promised. She had hated it. Off the public records she had been issued her own awards, and she would throw those away in a hearbeat if it took the memories away. Her service would never be public knowledge, which suited her just fine. Nate never quite understood her willingness to let her own awards be a secret.</p><p> </p><p>And now a little over a year later they are happily married with their newborn son, comfortably living off their military honorable discharge pay. </p><p> </p><p>Nate came in freshly shaved and smelling of menthol. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before going to the counter to pick up the newspaper. Shaun started crying and before she could move Codsworth floated down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"You stay right there, mum. I'll attend to young Shaun."</p><p> </p><p>Nate chuckled lightly accross the room. "I know we were nervous at first, but I'm glad we got Codsworth."</p><p> </p><p>"My main concern now is that Shaun will grow up with a british accent with how much Codsworth loves to talk to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, there are worse things." Nate flashed her that same playful smile he never seemed to grow out of. </p><p> </p><p>They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, the news droning in the background when the doorbell rang. Nate sighed as he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s that salesman again. I don’t know why he keeps bothering you." She rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"He's persistant, I'll give him that." She groaned slightly as the bell rang again. "Maybe if I answer the door he'll finally go away."</p><p> </p><p>She relunctanly opened the door, the salesman's smile doubling in plastic sincerity as she came into view. He cleared his throat slightly before stepping forward.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't begin to know how happy I am to finally speak with you. I've been trying for days. It's a matter of utmost urgency, I assure you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then I'm glad you caught up with me," she replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Which admittedly wasn't much.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, me too! You have no idea...Now, I know you're a busy woman, so I won't take up much of your time. Time being a, um, precious commodity..." He chuckled awkwardly and shifted on his feelt slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our country, you have been pre-selected for entrance into the local Vault. Vault 111." </p><p> </p><p>"That...sounds great." Keep smiling Nora, he'll go away soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it is. Believe you me. Now, you're already cleared for entrance, in the unforeseen event of *ahem*...total atomic annihilation. I just need to verify some information. That's all!"</p><p> </p><p>'Go. Away.' She pasted the smile on her face a little more firmly. "Sure. Let's do it."</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, some more forced politeness, and they were done. Shutting the door she sighed in relief while Nate openly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"See? You already have a mother's patience. We're gonna be such great parents."</p><p> </p><p>"If Shaun ever says he wants to be a salesman we are nipping that in the butt right away."</p><p> </p><p>Codsworth floated into view. "Ms. Nora. Shaun has been changed, but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that “maternal affection” you seem to be so good at."</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead honey. I’ll be there in a second."</p><p> </p><p>Heading down the hall she stepped into the nursery her and Nate had spent months preparing, both of them nitpicking everything because they wanted it to be perfect. She stepped up to the crib and ran her hand lightly over Shaun's little tummy. Nate leaned against the doorframe with a fond smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"My boy isn’t giving his mother any trouble, is he? Hey, I just fixed that mobile on his crib the other day. Why don’t you give it a spin?"</p><p> </p><p>Shaun gigled as the mobile spun overhead, a smile breaking out over her own face as she looked at her son. She had never thought of herself as a family oriented person, but from the second she knew she was pregnant she had been looking forward to being a mother. Her own parents about fainted with happiness with the news, both of them certain she would never give them grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>Nate came to stand next to her. "That’s my boy. On his best behavior, just like his dad. Well, most of the time, anyway…" She jabbed him with an elbow playfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, after breakfast, I was thinking we could head to the park for a bit. Weather should hold up."</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow "Oh, right. The park. With you. Because I want to get pregnant again."</p><p> </p><p>He screwed up his face in mock outrage. "Most dearest wife, not in front of the child!"</p><p> </p><p>She just shook her head ruefully and they both laughed. Suddenly, Codsworth's voice called down the hall. "Sir? Mum? You should come and see this!"</p><p> </p><p>They made worried eye contact before she scooped Shaun up in her arms and headed to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Codsworth, whats wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>The robots eye stalks were focused on the television and she focused on the pale countenance of the anchor as he shakily read a report.</p><p> </p><p>"Followed by... yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions... We're... we're trying to get confirmation... But we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations... W-We do have- we do have... We do have coming in... That's um... confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God - " The screen went static before going to the blank testing screen. Sirens began to blare outside.</p><p> </p><p>She stood there stunned for a moment before Nate was pulling Shaun from her arms and ushering her out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon honey, we have to go now!"</p><p> </p><p>They ran past neighbors, some panicked, others angry and made their way to the little bridge that led to the path to the vault. Soldiers at the gate were keeping the desperate citizens out, and the Vault-tec salesman who was insisting he be let in. A whirred up minigun caused him to back up.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping against hope the rep had processed the paperwork she stepped up to the soldier. "Let us in! We're on the list."</p><p> </p><p>She let out a sigh of relief when the soldier nodded and let them through. More soldiers urged them to the giant lift door, a group of other citizens already huddled in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost there. We're gonna be okay. I love you. Both of you." </p><p> </p><p>She was about to answer back when there was a loud boom off in the distance, and they all gasped as a blinding flash lit the area south of Boston and a mushroom cloud rose into the sky. In horror she could see the wave of heat rolling towards them as it washed over the land, a soldier began screaming "DOWN! Send it down now!"</p><p> </p><p>She stepped closer to Nate both of them curling their bodies protectively around Shaun. The platform was moving, but she didn't think it would get down fast enough to save them. The rumbling roar of the wave was getting closer and they were still only waist deep down the lift. She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling herself tighter around her baby, Nate doing the same. A few seconds later and the roar was all around them, the heat intense, but to her surprise not blisteringly so. She looked up to find the lift had made it into the shaft before the blast reached them, and she could see the blast of heat haze and smoke and dust whipping past the opening that was rapidly becoming further and further away as they descended.</p><p> </p><p>"We made it, w-we're alright." Nate's voice was breathless with disbelief and relief. The rest of the ride was silent as everyone processed that they had just watched an atomic bomb go off practically in their backyard.</p><p> </p><p>"My God, all those people..." a voice whispered in horror. Nora tried not to think of what happened to their neighbors who had been left behind, or even those soldiers who had been standing right next to the door lift. Nate reached out a hand and rested it on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from her thoughts and she focused on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"We're ok." Shaun made some fussy noises right then and they both looked down at the bundle in Nate's arms in relief. </p><p> </p><p>The lift finally slowed and settled to a stop. The gate lifted and everyone shakily stepped off, one man leaning his hands against a wall as he hung his head. Nate nudged her slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Time to go become mole people." He said it quietly so only she could hear, drawing a small smile from her. Nate had always been good at lifting people's spirits, he never let someone mope for too long before trying to cheer them up. Even when he himself was hurting.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't let Vault-tec be our sumerian overlords." She whispered back, drawing a faint smile from him in return. Walking up the stair case and through the giant doorway they were greeted by Vault staff handing out jumpsuits. Removing it from the plastic she held it up before looking at Nate incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"Does the rubber body suit come with a mask and collar as well, or should I have brought mine from home?" Nate choked slightly before letting out a sharp bark of laughter, which was met with some dissaproving glares from the other occupants. She grimaced in apology, her mouth had always had a tendency to run off on it's own, especially when she was stressed, and the vault suit was just ridiculuous.</p><p> </p><p>After changing, reluctantly, they followed one of the doctors down a hallway. "How long do you think we'll be down here?" Nate asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to cover all that during orientation, just a few medical items we have to get through first. Please follow me."</p><p> </p><p>They came to a room lined with strange pods, the doctor led them to the end of the row. "These pods will decontaminate and depressurize you before we head deeper in the Vault."</p><p> </p><p>She was starting to get a real uneasy feeling about what the doctor was saying, but that could just be her genereal unease with everything that just happened. It had only been five minutes since she saw an atom bomb explode after all. </p><p> </p><p>Shaun began to cry and Nate tried to rock him back and forth to soothe him, but he turned to her with a sheepish expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey hon, could you help me? I can't get him to settle." She stepped in close and cupped a hand to the back of Shaun's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, there's my little man. Mommys not going far, I'll be right over there." Shaun settled as he focused on her voice, his own wide innocent gray eyes looking into hers as a baby smile stretched his tiny mouth. Once Shaun was content to let her walk away she stepped up to the pod and climbed inside. The door shut and she watched through the window as Nate stepped in the pod accross from her, Shaun nestled safely in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>They made eye contact through the windows and Nate smiled reassuringly at her. A computerized voice sounded through the pod. </p><p> </p><p>"Resident secure. Occupant vitals: Normal. Procedure complete." The pod began to cool rapidly and she began to panic slightly as frost began to form on the glass. The voice continued on.</p><p> </p><p>"In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."</p><p> </p><p>She had the terrifying feeling of everything freezing before her whole world went white.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Her vision slowly came back, and she had a panicked moment where her lungs were still too cold to expand before she gasped in a hurried breath. The vault computer was speaking again but she only caught one part of what was said.</p><p> </p><p>"...Cryogenic stasis suspended." Cryogenic?! How long had it been? She weakly lifted a hand to the window as she saw Nate stir in his own  pod. Suddenly two figures appeared, one in a biohazard suit and the other a bald man wearing rugged clothing and some kind of leather armor on his left arm.</p><p> </p><p>"It's this one here." The suited figure pointed to Nate's pod before fiddling with the controls for the door. The pod opened and she heard Nate gasp in a few breaths as Shaun began to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"I-is it over? Are we ok?" The bald man pulled a pistol out of it's holster and held behind his back as he reached out his other hand towards her husband. </p><p> </p><p>"Almost, everything is gonna be fine." The other person stepped up and reached towards Shaun. "Come here...come here, baby..."</p><p> </p><p>Nate pulled away. "No, no I've got him."</p><p> </p><p>The bald man raised his pistol and pointed it at Nate as he began to struggle in earnest against the person trying to take their son. "Let the boy go. I'm only gonna tell you once." His voice dripped menace, giving her the impression he didn't really care if Nate listened or not. She was pounding on the window at this point, but the door didn't budge.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not giving you Shaun!" Nate's face was determined, but she could see he was still weak from the cryogenics as well, and she watched in horror as the gun went off. The boom echoed in her ears as she watched Nate's body go limp in the pod. Shaun was crying in earnest now as the stranger held him.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamnit! Get the kid out of here and let's go." He walked right up to her window and looked her in the eye. She glared with all the impotent rage she could muster while taking in every detail she could. The scar running down his left eye, the slightly hooked nose and squinty eyes. Her voice didn't want to work or she would be screaming at him. He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"At least we still have the back up." He walked out of view. </p><p> </p><p>"Cryogenic sequence reinitialized." She struggled against the cold permeating her body again, but it was no use. She set her eyes back on Nate's pod as her world went white once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. GeneralSaysWhat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small time jumps or perspective changes are marked with XXXX.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consciousness returned somewhat violently. She coughed harshly and drew in a few haggard breaths. This felt different from the last time, she was thawing out faster, and her body did not appreciate it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Critical failure in cryogenic array. All vault residents must leave immediately." She was really starting to hate that computer voice. The door opened and she tried to rush out but her legs were still weak and she fell to the ground in a heap. She laid there for a few seconds just drawing air into her still protesting lungs before forcing herself up. Stumbling to the controls of Nate's pod she flipped the release handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened and Nate was undeniably dead. There was an entry wound on the side of his head where a thin trail of blood was still frozen against his skin. She shakily reached out and placed her hand on his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna find who did this. I'm gonna get Shaun back. I promise." Her voice shook with a combination of cold and rage. She slipped his wedding ring off his finger and placed it in a pocket. She shut the door to the pod, figuring keeping him frozen was better than letting him rot on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peering into the other pods she saw that the other residents were all still frozen, and none of their door release switches were working. Seeing a terminal near the door she went to it. Upon finding the occupant status page she saw that the other residents were dead due to life support failure. She saw that the original manual override where they had taken Shaun is when life support was cut from the other residents. Then she was re-froze and a remote override just set her free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck! Just...fuck, why would they kill everyone? Who let me out?" She took one last look over her shoulder at Nate's pod before opening the door and making her way down the hallway. She had to get out of here and find Shaun. Unfortunately the door that led to the main door was locked, so she would have to find another way. Going down another hallway she found a security baton on a bench which she flicked open and carried in a ready grip just in case she came across anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening another door into a room something skittered on the floor  about fifteen feet in front of her. She finally registered the creature as a giant roach when it started coming at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, today is not the day motherfucker." She raised a foot and brought it down hard on the roach's back. It squelched grotesquely and died. At least they were still easily squashed. Searching through what looked like a bunk room for staff and a communal kitchen she went through a door that led to two large generators, one of which seemed to be malfunctioning as arcs of electricity came off it. She saw another giant roach scurry next to it before getting hit by a jolt of electricity. It fried almost instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not going that way." She turned to walk around the convenient walkway, killing another roach. Reaching the other side she finally saw something that gave her pause. A skeleton in a lab coat lay on the ground before the door, clipboard still clutched in a skeletal hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened here? How long has it even been?" She knew it could take several years for a body to fully decompose into a skeleton, and this guy was bleached white. Leaving behind the implications of a fully skeletonized body she continued until she found herself in the overseer's office. Another skeleton lay on the ground next to an overturned chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mr. Overseer I presume," she said as she kicked the skeleton out of the way to reach the thankfully still active terminal. Looking through the various files she discovered the truth behind the vault, how they were never supposed to wake up, how the all clear never came for the staff and the resultant mutiny and lockdown. Deactivating the lockdown she double checked the office for anything useful. She found a 10mm pistol and some ammo, some stimpacks and some med-x. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at the cabinet holding what the Overseer called the Cryolater before ultimately rolling her eyes at the stupid weapon. Moving into the next hallway she saw four roaches and decided against using the pistol. One, to save ammo, and two, to avoid any ricochet off the metal walls or floor. Also, stomping these hideous things to death was soothing the rage she felt somewhat as she imagined doing the same to the scarred fucker's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew it wasn't the healthiest response, but holding onto the rage was better than crying on the floor. No, anger kept her focused, anger kept her deadly. She finally made it to the giant spiral door, more skeletal remains littered the floor, including another scientist who just happened to have a Pip-boy wrapped around his bones. Paying no mind to the way the radius and ulna slipped out of the latch she equipped the Pip-boy, glad to see the boot up screen pop up without hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found the slot to open the door and punched the button as soon as the plastic lid popped open. The door opened with an awful grinding shriek and she walked down the steps to the platform that would take her back to the surface. If the skinhead in a leather harness can survive out there then the radiation must not be too terrible. Activating the lift she steeled herself for what she would find up there. The giant roaches didn't give her much confidence in the state of the local wildlife, and she just hoped her pistol would be enough for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world sucked. Some brief part part of her thought that maybe she should reserve judgement until she wasn't fighting the groundhogs from hell with her new trusty dog companion, but she wasn't feeling reasonable right now. Another buck toothed mutant popped out of the ground and she promptly whipped her security baton at it's face, causing it to squeal. The thankfully normal looking German Shepherd locked it's teeth around the creature's neck and shook it like a toy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved dogs. Man's best friend indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once things finally stopped popping out of the ground she leaned against a car to catch her breath. She was going to give Codsworth a piece of her mind when she got back to Sanctuary. Give his 'ol chronometer' a few more dings. Two hundred and ten years was a long time to delude yourself into calling the mutant wildlife basic pests. The disgusting flies had been bad enough, but she preferred playing whack-a-mole with a foam mallet and plastic animatronics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She supposed she couldn't get too mad at him. He had protected the house all that time, leaving all of their stuff right where it was. Which meant she had a pair of military fatigues to change into, as well as her customized .45 pistol with the comfort grip and a silencer she could screw on or off as she pleased. She would have set the vault suit on fire if she thought it would have worked, but she was sure it would have unsatisfactorily melted rather than be reduced to ashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog came over and nosed her hand a bit and she smiled down at her four legged furry friend. "At least you're normal. The hairless, lipless dog at the bridge had me scared for a minute." He leaned into her scratches with a doggy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I guess it's time to go see what other animal horrors are waiting for me," she joked. Her humor left her just fifty feet down the road as two horrifyingly large mosquitos rose up from a carcass and flew at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, for fuck sake..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After literally beating the mosquitos to death she stomped her way into Concord. The sound of gunfire got louder as she approached the center of town, as well as the low droning sound of a laser weapon of some kind. Coming up to the main street she peeked around a corner to see dirty, half dressed men and women in leather straps firing at a lone figure on the balcony of the museum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To shoot or not to shoot. Did she really want to involve herself in this? At the same time these were actual people, people who potentially could help her find her son. Praying she was making the right choice she took a shot at one of the dirty leather clad people. The resultant fire fight wasn't too bad, these guys didn't really get the concept of taking decent cover. One guy had hid behind a lamppost, and another behind a car that was already glowing and smoking ominously. The explosion that followed was impressive. As a lawyer she couldn't help but think of the lawsuit that would have been placed against Chryslus. Commercials would have had to put disclaimers at the end warning people that use of their product might result in death due to small scale nuclear detonation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the smoke finally cleared and the street was clear the man on the balcony called down to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey you! Grab that laser musket and come help me. I've got a group of settlers inside and the raiders are almost through the door!" Oh good, settlers vs. raiders. She made the right choice. Before she could address the man he went back inside. Searching near the steps she found a body lying on the ground wearing some sort of uniform with a symbol of a rifle crossed by a lightning bolt. She found a somewhat patched together rifle and some micro-fusion cells on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The hell is this thing?" She turned the weapon over in her hands, dubiously eyeing the wooden stock and the haphazard way the charging mechanism was screwed into place. She turned the crank and a read beam appeared between the two receptors while a hum caused the weapon to vibrate slightly in her grip. She shrugged and looked down at the dog happily panting next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lets go rescue some settlers, boy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ditched the laser musket almost immediately. She could see how it could be ok at long range, but in an enclosed space it was absolute garbage. Pulling out her pistol she quickly dispatched the raiders on the lower and mid levels, sneaking up on a pair of raiders who were too busy talking to notice her creeping down the hallway. Finally she made it to the upper level where she heard two more raiders at the door where the settlers must be holed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I get in there I'm gonna skin every last one of ya!" Well then. She no longer felt any lingering remorse for having to kill these guys. Opening the door she quickly fired off a few shots down the hallway, satisfied when one of them cried out, "Shit! My arm!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more shots were exchanged, but she had the doorway to peek around while they were out in the open. Once they were dead the door opened and she got a look at the worn down group inside. A man in denim overalls and a pompadour haircut tacked away at a terminal, one old lady wearing slippers of all things, a man on the floor with his head in his hands, and an angry looking woman pacing the floor. Then the man with the laser musket and tricorn hat stepped up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Man, I don't know who you are, but your timing's impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Minutemen? Now I'm going back in time?" Her head was starting to hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'Protect the people at a minute's notice'. That was the idea. So I joined up, wanted to make a difference. And I did, but... things fell apart. Now it looks like I'm the last Minuteman left standing." She looked around the room briefly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are these people?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just folks lookin' for a new home. A fresh start. I've been with'em since Quincy. Lexington looked good for a while, but the Ghouls drove us outta there. A month ago, there were 20 of us. Yesterday there were 8. Now, we're 5. It's just me," he touched his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...the Longs - Marcy and Jun," He gestured at Ms. scowls a lot and Mr. fetal position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"- that's old Mama Murphy on the couch. And this here's Sturges." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preston was the only one that looked like he could handle himself in a fight, and had the firepower to do so. How the hell was it that these five people made it out of a group of twenty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more questions, the discovery that there were irradiated mindless people just wandering the world, and finally a plan to get out of the museum later and she was hacking into the terminal for the basement to grab a fusion core to power up some power armor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading back up stairs she saw Mama Murphy petting her new dog with a somewhat vacant expression on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now look who Dogmeat brought to us." Her milky blue eyes looked up at her and a somewhat mischievous grin spread across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So he's your dog." She was a little sad that she already lost her new friend. And also, Dogmeat? What kind of name was that? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked amused. "Oh he ain't my dog. No sir. Dogmeat, he's what you'd call his own man. You can't own a free spirit like that. But he chooses his friends, and sticks with 'em. He'll stay by you now. I saw it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh boy. "You...'saw it'?" The air quotes were implied, and she worked really hard to not do the gesture in real life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's the chems, kid. They give ole Mama Murphy the 'Sight.' Been that way for as long as I can remember."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world was a nuthouse, and she was trapped in it she was sure. Was there anyone that didn't have problems? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calm down, Nora. These people have been through a lot. So have you, but that doesn't mean you can get away with being an asshole for too long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking an internal breath she tried to fix her attitude somewhat. "That's...incredible." There was only a little hesitation and she was proud of herself. She made nice for a few more moments, Mama Murphy's warnings about something big and angry coming her way making her feel just slightly wary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving Preston one last nod she opened the door at the back of the room and made her way to the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preston stepped out on the balcony and readied his laser musket. He heard the heavy thuds of power armored footsteps up and to his left, and a flicker of hope bloomed in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, this time they'd be lucky and get out of this without any casualties. When the stranger had shown up out of the blue taking out raiders left and right he'd been more than surprised. He wasn't used to having others come to the rescue, especially not these past few months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raiders began approaching from down the street and he opened fire. The rapid firing of a minigun sounded and he watched as the line of fire cleared the raiders closest to the building. He watched in awe as the woman jumped off the roof and moved to stand in front of the museum, minigun firing down the street and keeping the raiders at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he watched in horror as a metal panel opened at the end of the street and a Deathclaw crawled out to begin eviscerating everyone in it's path. He called out a warning to the woman below, who he saw had briefly froze at the sight of the giant creature. She immediately began firing once again, trying to keep a steady aim on the monster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It finished with the raiders and turned it's sights on the newcomer, charging down the street with a roar. He fired his musket as fast as he could, hoping to slow it down enough that she could put enough bullets into it to put it down. The Deathclaw reached her and he thought he was about to see the woman get torn apart even in her power armor, the razor sharp claws enough to take power armor plating clean off a frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gaped as the woman instead hefted the minigun up and bashed the creature over the face with it. It also must not have been expecting that as it staggered back. With the opening she began opening fire again, every bullet hitting now that the creature was so close. Then the minigun ran out of bullets, and he thought he could hear a slightly distorted "Shit" come from the woman as she braced for a massive swipe from a clawed hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grunting at the impact she faltered slightly, then she ran a few steps and tackled the Deathclaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tackled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Deathclaw.<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They went down in a heap, one giant lizard body and one giant mechanical body entangled and struggling on the ground. He could only watch as the woman pulled back an armored hand and punched the creature while it roared. He stared in open fascination as she proceeded to punch the Deathclaw to death. Granted they had used a lot of bullets as well, but punching out a Deathclaw had to be a first for the Commonwealth.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Seeing that all the enemies had been taken care of he went back inside to move the group down to the front lobby area. After getting them settled and trying to talk Mama Murphy out of searching for chems - <em>again<em> - their hero clomped through the door.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>With more optimism and hope than he had felt in a while he looked at the armored woman.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"That was quite a display. I'm just glad you're on our side."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>XXXX</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Sanctuary had a good base to grow off of. They had enough food in the garden behind the old Rosa house to get by for a little while, and they were able to scavenge enough beds from the others houses that everyone had a place to sleep. Now she just needed to help find enough parts to put together some defenses for the hapless group. The only problem was the best place for supplies like that she knew of was the National Guard Training Yard. And from her perch on the hood of a car at a small farm called County Crossing she had stumbled on she could see the place was crawling with Feral Ghouls. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was sad, and horrifying, to watch them wander around the yard like mindless zombies. She didn't delude herself into thinking they'd be easy to take on though, she saw three of them run after and tear apart a Bloatfly that got too close. Those suckers were fast, and had a tendency to just throw their body at their target.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>One of the two gentleman working the farm came up to her. "Look, I know you were just passing by, but you look like you can handle yourself in a fight. Those Ghouls have been wandering closer and closer for weeks now and it's startin' to make us antsy. If there's anyway you could clear them out we'd really appreciate it."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She looked at him and saw the tired, but hopeful, earnestness in his eyes. With a pensive look back at the Training Yard she said somewhat hesitantly, "I'm with the Minutemen. I'll take care of those Ghouls."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He looked surprised and delighted. "Minutemen? I didn't know you guys were still around."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"We're starting over, from the ground up." It wasn't technically a lie. Preston had asked for her help in Sanctuary which meant she was already helping the Minutemen, and since he was kind of the last Minuteman standing they really were starting over. She hopped off the car and drew her laser musket. She cranked it a few times before turning back to the farmer.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'll see you in a bit."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>_____</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Clearing out the yard was a slog. She shot ghouls that were sleeping, ghouls that were charging at her, ghouls that were crouching and munching on some indistinguishable bits she didn't want to identify, and a ghoul that glowed and apparently had the ability to bring dead ghouls back to life. Apparently it isn't lightning that brings corpse's back to life, but massive amounts of radiation. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"My science fiction knowledge and trivia is all a lie," she bemoaned sarcastically. But now that the place was clear for now she was able to loot to her heart's content, or at least as much as her muscles would let her. Finding a duffel bag she packed it with some combat shotguns, automatic rifles, laser rifles, and any spare parts she could carry. She'd have to come back for everything else  as she was already pretty bogged down. She did find a very nice set of combat armor that she fitted to herself, breathing a little easier now that she was somewhat protected.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>In one of the out buildings she found a suit of power armor and a terminal with control access to the sentry bot she hadn't noticed housed in another building. For a very brief moment a grin flashed across her face when she had a crazy, terrible, good idea. Entering in a few commands she hoped she entered in the override commands correctly. She had always been more of a recreational programmer.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Clomping in her new suit she eased out of the door, finding the sentry bot waiting docilely outside. Seeing her it rolled up and in it's deep baritone addressed her.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"This unit is ready to serve."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>With supreme satisfaction she said, "Excellent."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>XXXX</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She left County Crossing a minigun for protection. It wasn't perfect, but it was really all she had to offer at the moment. They hadn't minded, more in awe at the sentry bot she had rolling beside her with a slew of weapons she had slung over it's frame to carry for her. With their word to support the Minutemen she happily began the trek back to Sanctuary.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She managed to make it back at dusk, the sky still pink and orange with just the very edges turning dark as nighttime approached. Preston hurried up to her and gaped at the sentry bot carrying an assortment of weapons and armor, including another minigun and even the destroyed remnant of a turret she had found.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Think Sturges can get this turret up and running again?" She asked with amusement as Preston still had yet to say anything.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Damn, Nora. When you said you were heading out to get some supplies this isn't what I thought you meant."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"There was also a farm that really appreciated me clearing out the Training Yard for them, and they've decided to support the Minutemen."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Now he looked even more gobsmacked, and maybe a little misty eyed. "That's fantastic news! The more people who support the cause the better. I know I asked you to help me get the Minutemen back on their feet, but this...this is amazing."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>After unloading the sentry bot, which Sturges was still drooling over, she ordered it to patrol the perimeter of Sanctuary. Now everyone could sleep a little better with a literal war machine defending them. They set aside a duffel bag full of smaller caliber weapons and pistols for sale at Diamond City, which she still couldn't believe was Fenway park, and called it a night. She was heading to the city tomorrow, not just to sell the weapons, but because it was her best chance to find someone who could help her find her son.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The next morning Preston jogged up to her just as she was about to cross the bridge with Dogmeat at her side to start the journey to Diamond City.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Look, I know you're looking for your son, and it's selfish of me to ask this but I was serious about asking you to help rebuild the Minutemen."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She looked at him speculatively. "Why me, Preston? You've been a Minuteman for a long time now."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He paused slightly. "Have you heard of the Quincy Massacre?" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She shook her head. 'No Preston, not in the one and a half days since leaving the vault did I hear of the Quincy Massacre.' She mentally shook herself.  'Be nice, Nora!'</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I was with Colonel Hollis's group. A mercenary group called the Gunners was attacking Quincy; the people there called for the Minutemen to help. We were the only ones that came. The other groups... they just turned their backs. On us, and the folks in Quincy." His voice was bitter, and she couldn't help but empathize with his disillusionment with the group he had joined. It was a feeling she knew all too well. She softened slightly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Your group came from Quincy, right?" She asked gently. He nodded an affirmative.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Only a few of us got out alive. Colonel Hollis was dead. So I ended up in charge of the survivors. We never found a safe place to settle. One disaster after another... you saw how it ended, in Concord."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked surprised at the gesture. "As long as you don't give up, the Minutemen will survive."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>His eyes brightened slightly and he flashed a small grin. "See, that's exactly why I want you to rebuild the Minutemen.  I'm not about to give up. But I can't protect the Commonwealth all by myself. Hell, I could barely protect these people," he said regretfully.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>" I can't rebuild the Minutemen... but I think you can."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>God, he was just so <em>sincere<em>. So earnest. It was obvious that he needed something to believe in again, and if she could give it to him, at least a little, she'd try her damndest.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Alright, Preston," she said confidently. "I'm in."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>His shoulders visibly sagged slightly in relief. "Good. Good! Welcome aboard. I feel like this is a whole new start for the Minutemen, and the Commonwealth, too."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I'll do my best." He looked at her with a small grin.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you all the way... General."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"That means a lot, Preston. Wait, what?!"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He just laughed, lighter than he had in what felt like ages.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all, me again. Here is where I start changing things a little. Nora really has a mouth on her sometimes, right? I really start to change the game dialogue here, since I just can't be limited like that. I still try and throw in a few things here and there, like how I used the scripted sarcastic responses as inner dialogue in the first chapter. Again, can't promise a schedule, but I'm doing my best to update regularly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Story of the Century...or Two Centuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora makes it to Diamond City and meets our favorite reporter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She breathed a sigh of relief as she successfully snuck past the group of raiders camped out on a barge that had gotten trapped under the bridge at the Charles River. She had worried Dogmeat might stand out, but the second she started to crouch past he had lowered himself to match and kept close to her side. Whoever had trained him had done an amazing job.</p>
<p>The trip into the city wasn't so bad as long as you stuck to the roads, but ever since she had approached central Boston the sound of gunshots seemed to be constant. The good news is that this road was pretty much a straight shot to Fenway, and it looked relatively clear. She could just see the beginning of the Green Monster when the sound of a firefight and shouts came from just up the road. Moving forward cautiously she saw some people dressed as umpires interspersed with leather armor fighting big, yellowish green...things. </p>
<p>"It's fucking grognards! At least there's no guess work this time on making the right choice."</p>
<p>Pulling her new automatic combat rifle from behind her she ran in and took cover behind a makeshift barricade and opened fire. One of the grognards was rushing towards an umpire with a nailed board in hand and she focused fire there, putting the mutant down just before it reached the scrambling man. He nodded at her briefly before focusing back on the rest of the creatures still in the half-collapsed apartment building. She heard a yelp off to her side and turning quickly she saw...something clamping it's huge jaws on her dog's foreleg.</p>
<p>"Dogmeat!" </p>
<p>Panicked she ran up and bashed the butt of her rifle into the creature's head. It let go of Dogmeat and turned to swipe at her. Luckily, she caught the giant claws on her combat armor chest piece and she bashed it again to drive it back. It looked like a grognard mixed with a bulldog, and even on all four legs it was practically chest high with her. It snarled at her and she snarled back.</p>
<p>"Don't mess with my dog you ugly fucker!" </p>
<p>Concentrating fire on it's face she stepped forward and in front of her dog, who she saw was limping and struggling to move. Even angrier now she moved up closer to the giant creature. These things must have thick skulls because even with all the lead she'd pumped into it's face it still charged towards her. This time it swiped at her legs, and while her armor absorbed a lot of the blow it's claws still dug through a little, leaving relatively shallow furrows along her calf. She gasped slightly at the stinging pain but kept up the barrage of bullets. Finally, the creature let out a gurgle and dropped in a heap.</p>
<p>She rushed over to Dogmeat, already pulling out a stimpack. Hoping the meds worked on animals as well as humans she jabbed him in the thigh and depressed the plunger. Within moments she could see the skin close up on the wound and Dogmeat stood up and barked at her happily. She sighed in relief and patted him on the head. Turning back to the fight she saw that there were just a few of the giant mutants left, and her and the guards quickly finished them. One of them walked over to her.</p>
<p>"Damn. Not afraid of mutants, huh? You’re our kind of gal, if not a bit crazy for rushing a mutant hound like that."</p>
<p>She just shrugged. "Mutant Hound, huh? Seems appropriate. What about the big Grognard looking guys?"</p>
<p>He looked surprised. "You mean the Super Mutants? Man, where you been that doesn't have Super Mutants?"</p>
<p>"Never mind. They come around often?" She did not want to run in on a group of those things alone.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Some groups like to settle in a camp somewhere, but others roam around the wasteland and terrorize settlements. We get a group trying to take that building over there about once a week."</p>
<p>Damn, where the hell did these things come from that they had numbers like that? Finishing up that conversation she went to go examine the bodies of the so-called Super Mutants. They had basic pipe rifles on them, but she figured they'd be good to sell either way. Also, free ammo! Taking what she could she made her way to the front gate of Diamond City, which had been outfitted at some time with a heavy metal door. That was currently closed.</p>
<p>She was staring up at the impressive structure and at first didn't notice the figure clad in red by an intercom until she heard a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you can't open the gate? Stop playing around, Danny! I'm standing out in the open here, for crying out loud!" </p>
<p>"I got orders not to let you in, Ms. Piper. I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job."</p>
<p>Nora frowned at that. Orders to deny someone safety, someone you know? First off, fuck who ever gave the order, and second, fuck the guy who follows it.</p>
<p>"Just doing your job? Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? 'Oh look, it's the scary reporter!' Boo!"</p>
<p>She almost let an amused smirk cross her features. Even though the person on the other end of the intercom couldn't see her she still waved her arms for effect. It was good to see that the wasteland hadn't completely killed that Bostonian attitude. Ms. Piper here was the liveliest person she had seen so far. Granted she hasn't met a lot of people, but those she had all looked worn down, tired, hopeless, or a combination of all three.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but Mayor McDonough's really steamed, Piper. Sayin' that article you wrote was all lies. The whole city's in a tizzy." Nora rolled her eyes. Two hundred years and politicians still hate journalists they can't control. She didn't even need to know what the other woman had written to know she didn't deserve to be locked out of the city. </p>
<p>"Argh!! You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I live here. You can't just lock me out!" A few beats and Piper sighed in frustration before turning away from the speaker. Nora had approached during the exchange and saw Piper jump slightly at finding someone standing a few steps away. Her eye widened in surprise before she suddenly smirked. She leaned forward a bit and waved Nora closer.</p>
<p>"Hey, you!" She whispered. "You want in to Diamond City, right?"</p>
<p>'And how exactly are you going to help with that if you're locked out?' Hesitantly she said "Uh, yes?"</p>
<p>Piper shushed her. "Play along."</p>
<p>Nora watched as Piper took a small step closer to the intercom. "Oh, what's that? You're a trader up from Quincy? You've got enough goods to keep the general store stocked for a month?" </p>
<p>Nora raised an eyebrow at the display, but Piper just flashed her a grin and gave her a 'wait' gesture.</p>
<p>"Ya hear that, Danny? You gonna let us in, or are you gonna be the one talking to Crazy Myrna about missin' out on all this supply?"</p>
<p>A beleaguered sigh sounded over the speaker. "Geez, all right! No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute."</p>
<p>Nora almost felt sorry for the guy, messing with someone named Crazy Myrna does not sound like a fun time. There was a loud clank and then the grinding and scraping of lots of metal being moved as the giant door began to lift. Piper cocked a hip and pointed a thumb towards the gate.</p>
<p>"Better head inside quick before ole' Danny catches on to the bluff."</p>
<p>With that the trench coat clad woman made her way inside. Nora took a moment to take in her surroundings curiously. The ticket booths had been turned into guard stations, and the place was surprisingly clean for having been through two hundred years of fallout. </p>
<p>Then she heard a sound that instantly set her teeth on edge. The horrible, irritating, irksome sound of a politician.</p>
<p>"Piper! Who you let you back inside? I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut!" Her shoulder stiffened as she turned to find a portly man in a dirty yellow suit rush toward Piper. "You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I'll have that printer scrapped for parts."</p>
<p>Piper turned to him, insolently swinging her arms and giving the attitude right back. "Oooh, that a statement, Mr. McDonough? Tyrant mayor shuts down the press!" She framed the headline in the air with her hands before turning to Nora, who startled at the sudden attention.</p>
<p>"Why don't we ask the newcomer? You support the news? 'Cause the mayor's threatening to throw free speech in the dumpster." While it might not be the best idea to piss off the local leaders she couldn't help herself.</p>
<p>"Always believed in freedom of the press." </p>
<p>McDonough turned to her surprise, just now noticing her. "Oh, I didn't mean to bring you into this argument, miss. No no no… You look just like Diamond City material." </p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh really? The combat armor wearing, blood splattered stranger with the big dog looks just like Diamond City material? God, what a prick.'<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It was a good thing radiation didn't appear to give people mind reading abilities because he continued on, completely unaware of her inner dialogue. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Welcome to the great green jewel of the Commonwealth. Safe. Happy. A fine place to come, spend your money, settle down," His voice hardened briefly as he gestured at Piper. "Don't let this muckraker here tell you otherwise, all right?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm sure your city's a... great place," She said, struggling to sound polite. Even Dogmeat made a slight whining noise as if calling her out on her bullshit. Piper made a tsking noise and rolled her eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah. Greatest house of cards in the Commonwealth... until the wind blows." McDonough hurriedly gave a little cough to try and cover up Piper's comment.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Now, was there anything particular you came to our city for?" Nora's skin practically crawled. That oily way of fishing for information set her teeth on edge. But again, this was the leader of the settlement that could help her find her son, so she tried to play nice.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm trying to find someone. Who would I talk to about finding a missing person?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well, whatever you do, don't bother going to Diamond City Security for help." Piper cut in hurriedly. Geez there was a lot of bad blood here.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Don't listen to her. While I am afraid that our security team can't follow every case that comes through, I'm confident you can find help here."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She decided to turn on the charm a little. She was a lawyer dammnit, she could sweet talk when she needs to.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"A mayor of a great city must know everyone. Who can help me?" 'C'mon, take the bait.'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well, there is one private citizen. Nick Valentine. A... detective of sorts, who specializes in tracking people down. Usually for debts or whatnot." He gave the information somewhat reluctantly, but she internally pumped her fist in victory. Score one for speech craft.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Now, I have to get going. I'm sorry Diamond City Security doesn't have time to help, but I'm sure Mister Valentine charges a reasonable fee." Piper let out a frustrated noise.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"This is ridiculous! Diamond City Security can't spare one officer to help? I want the truth, McDonough! What's the real reason security never investigates any kidnappings?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>McDonough puffed up in anger and pointed a finger at Piper. "I've had enough of this, Piper. From now on, consider you and that little sister of yours on notice." With that he turned and began to walk away.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, keep talkin' McDonough. That's all you're good for." It seemed Piper couldn't help but try and get the last word in, but McDonough just huffed and kept going.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Piper turned to her with a speculative look. "I'm impressed, not everyone can claw information out of McDonough's tight-fisted hands. Hmm, why don't you stop by my office after you see Valentine? I think I just found my next story." With a slight smirk thrown her way Piper turned and made her way to the stairwell.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Nora watched her go with a bemused expression. Oily politicians, exuberant journalists, ineffective police force. Looks like not as much as she thought had changed in Boston. She slowly made her way up the stairs, a bit wary of just how different the ballpark would be. Getting her first look at Diamond City she was actually impressed. She could see people milling about what must be the main marketplace, and what looked like some sort of food stall on the pitcher’s mound. She paused when she saw the school bus and some trailers perched on top of the buildings and turned back to look at the opening she had just walked through.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>How the hell did they get those in here? She didn't see any cranes, and honestly it didn't seem like there were any working vehicles anywhere. She just shook her head. Mysteries for another day. Walking down into the city proper she saw Piper making her way to a building with a big sign reading <em>Publick Occurrences<em> and a little girl maybe about twelve years old hop off a small crate newspaper still in hand.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Piper, you're back!" Nora didn't want to be a snoop, but she couldn't deny she was curious about the reporter and decided to listen in. Piper reached out and ruffled the girl's hair. This must be the little sister McDonough had mentioned.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hey, kiddo. How are paper sales?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Well, the presses are getting overloaded. That motor is going to go soon if we don't replace it." Little Sister sounded like she took her job very seriously. Piper just waved the comment away.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Ah, you've been saying that for weeks, and the old girl still keeps cranking." She patted the girls head again and then told her gently "Stop worrying so much."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora couldn't help but find the exchange endearing. The serious little sister and the older sister trying to take the worry away. Piper began to walk towards the door.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I gotta head into the office. You start whistling if you see any angry politicians coming our way." She had said it playfully, but it seemed to only make the young girl even more concerned.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Why? Is something wrong? Piper?" Piper just ignored the girl's question as she entered the building and the girl climbed back onto her box. She couldn't help herself and walked over to the little girl with Dogmeat at her side.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The girl saw her and waved a newspaper in the air. "Hey, newcomer. Free paper on the latest threat from the Institute."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"The Institute?" The hell was that? The girl's eyes widened.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You ain't heard of the Institute, lady? They snatch people up in the night and no one hears from them again. It's all in the paper! Better read up before they grab you, too." Little Sister was quite the little newsie. She was a little amused and couldn't quite keep the chuckle out of her voice.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Alright, I believe you. Thanks." Now it was the girl's turn to laugh a little.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You're a real lost lamb in the wolf's den, lady." Now Nora laughed out loud. She was unaware of it but a big toothy grin was spread over her face, and her eyes flashed with just a hint of menace.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Oh, I think you have that backwards, sweetie. Thanks for the paper." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nat watched the lady begin to wander away, that somewhat scary smile falling away and she called out. "Hey lady! The name's Nat, not sweetie." The stranger turned around with a small teasing grin.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hey, kid! The name's Nora, not lady," and with that the newcomer melded into the crowd with her dog. Nat wasn't used to people being that...nice. Ok, maybe not nice exactly, but taking her attitude and returning it playfully. Most people who are new to the city are a lot less receptive to her special brand of pushiness. She looked to where she had lost the lady in the crowd and frowned thoughtfully. The lady was a real lost lamb if she didn't even know about the Institute, but Nat couldn't help but hope the lady made it in the Commonwealth ok.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nat shook her head ruefully. "Well, if anything happens, she can't say we didn't warn her."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora pushed her way through the surprisingly dense crowd. It made sense that there would be a lot of people here considering it was apparently the safest place in the Boston area. She found the gun stand that Preston had told her about and walked up to the counter. Some friendly conversation, a little light negotiating, and one duffel bag full of weapons later and she was jingling merrily with caps. She still giggled slightly at the fact that people used bottlecaps as money, but hey, who was she to judge post-apocalyptic economics? </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She thought it was funny that they had built streets following the lines of the bases, and she saw a sign at third base that read 'detective' and followed the signs until she came to a red glowing heart-shaped neon sign. She huffed a small laugh.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Valentine's detective agency. Well, at least the sign is appropriate."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Stepping inside she first saw a woman bent over a filing cabinet sorting papers and mumbling to herself. She just caught the woman say "His ties? Oh Nick. Told you your luck wouldn't last forever."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Excuse me?" She asked politely. The woman sighed before turning around. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Another stray coming in from the rain. 'Fraid you're too late. Office is closed." Nora took in the slightly disheveled appearance and red-rimmed eyes and tried to drum up her manners.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I know you must be busy, but I won't take much of your time, miss. It's important." The woman looked at her for a beat before tossing her an apologetic look.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but it's just... the detective. He's gone missing."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The woman's voice cracked a bit as she said it, obviously devastated that Nick was missing. 'Ok, time to think. The detective is missing, the only person here who can help me find my son. So, find the detective, he helps find Shaun, we all live happily ever after. Plus, this lady just seems so sad with the detective gone. Wonder if they're a thing.'</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Don't worry, I can help. Tell me what happened Ms...?" The woman looked startled.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"O-oh, sorry. It's Ellie. I'm Nick's secretary, or at least I was. Nick was working a case. Skinny Malone's gang had kidnapped a young woman, and he tracked them down to their hideout in Park Street Station. There's an old Vault down there they use as a base. I told Nick he was walking into a trap, but he just smiled and walked out the door like he always does."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'll find him. You have my word." She tried to sound confident. Dogmeat gave a little bark of assent as well and Ellie looked at them curiously.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Y'know, I think I just might believe you. Thank you," she said warmly before chuckling. "Nick should be easy to spot. He's always wearing that old hat and trench coat getup. Please, hurry!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora just nodded, though she was sighing on the inside. It had taken her several hours to walk from Sanctuary to Diamond City, and she knew it would be getting dark by the time she made it to Boston Common where the Park Street Station was. She remembered the absolutely annoying inconvenience of decommissioning the subway to build the Vault, and now after what Vault-tec did to her she was not looking forward to entering another one.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She made her way back to the entrance and decided to take a seat on the bench at the base of the steps and across from Publick Occurrences. Dogmeat sat at her feet and rested his face on her knee as she gave him a few pats. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What do I do Dogmeat? Do I stay the night here, or just go and get Park Street out of the way?" Dogmeat wagged his tail and then let out a big doggy yawn. Her lips twitched slightly, and she scratched his ears affectionately.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Guess we are staying the night. Now to find a hotel...or something. Whatever they have." She stood from the bench and glanced at the door to Publick Occrrences. She was tired and dirty, but Piper had told her to stop by her office. She couldn't deny she was slightly curious about the reporter, and maybe she could learn a bit more about Diamond City as well. Who better to get the lay of the land than from the resident reporter?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Just a few minutes, boy. Then we'll go get a bed for the night."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>With Dogmeat trailing happily at her side she went up to the door and knocked. Dusk had just fallen, so it shouldn't be too late for a visitor or two she hoped. The door creaked open slightly as a wary eye peered through the opening before suddenly being opened all the way and Nora was met with Piper's grinning face.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hey, Piper." She gave a quick wave of her hand, feeling somewhat silly but not sure what else to do. Piper stepped to the side and waved her in. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Glad you stopped by. How you holdin' up, Blue?" Nora stepped into the dimly lit room and turned as Piper shut the door behind her.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Why are you calling me that?" Piper gave her a slightly smug look.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"'Cause you're a Vault Dweller? I know you're not wearing the blue jumpsuit right now, but the Pip-Boy and that "fish out of water" look? Dead giveaways." Nora just shook her head and almost smiled. Leave it to the reporter.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"There are worse names, I guess. Isn't that right, Dogmeat?" He sat and gave a short bark. Her lips twitched again. She loved that dog.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper gave them a slightly curious look before her eyes focused. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"So here's the deal. I want an interview. Your life story in print. I think it's time Diamond City had a little outside perspective on the Commonwealth." She looked Nora up and down for a second before bringing her hands up to fiddle with her gloves.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You do that, and... I'll tell you what. I'll come with you. Watch your back while you get used to the world above ground." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora regarded Piper curiously. The reporter seemed a bit sheepish about the offer, but genuine. She was tempted to accept, one more pair of eyes to watch the wasteland with didn't sound so bad.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"All right, Piper. I'm in." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora almost laughed at how Piper perked up at her acceptance. She was ushered over to a worn, but clean looking sofa while Piper sat across from her.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Let's get down to business. So, I know you're from a Vault. How would you describe your time on the inside?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>There was a part of her that really wanted to give some kind of sarcastic answer, mainly because fuck that vault, but she looked at Piper looking so excited with her pen hovering over her notebook and she couldn't do it. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"My family and I were...frozen. I didn't spend much time in the Vault." Her shoulders drooped slightly as she exhaled, exhaustion seeming to hit her all at once. Piper looked at her a bit hesitant.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Wait. They boxed you up in a fridge? The whole time?" Her voice seemed to get quieter as she spoke. "Are you saying you were alive before the War?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora couldn't help herself as she spread her arms wide in a grand gesture. "Behold! I am immortal." Dogmeat whined slightly as if protesting her type of humor, but Piper gave a small, startled chuckle.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You know, I guess you kind of are, aren't you? Oh my god," she said breathlessly as her eyes widened. "The woman out of time." She said it slowly as if tasting the words on her tongue. Nora almost winced, but this was Piper's paper, and she could put any headline she wanted on the story.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yeah, only two-hundred years past my best by date." Piper's eyes sparkled as she leaned forward.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"So. You've seen the Commonwealth. Diamond City. How does it compare to your old life?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She sighed. "Honestly?" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper nodded and looked at her expectantly. She thought back to Preston and the group settling down in Sanctuary. "Seeing everyone surviving out here? Rebuilding the world? It gives me...hope." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper's eyes widened slightly, and even Nora was a bit startled at herself. She hadn't realized that’s how she felt until that moment. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Wow, Blue." Piper looked at her with an emotion Nora couldn't quite place. "That was surprisingly inspired. We're definitely quoting that." She shook her head slightly and wrote something down quickly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Now, the big question. You came all this way looking for someone. Who is it?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I lost family, ok?" She spoke quickly, wanting to move past this particular subject. "I'm trying to get him back."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper looked up from her notebook with a concerned look. "What's their name, Blue? Who are they?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She reached out and stroked Dogmeat's head as he accepted the attention with a doggy smile. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"My son, Shaun...was kidnapped. He's not even a year old." She heard Piper take in a quick breath.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"The parent after the missing child." She sighed heavily. "As heartbreaking today as it ever was. Tell me, do you think the Institute is involved?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora was confused for a moment but then she remembered her conversation with Nat. 'They snatch people up in the night and no one ever hears from them again.' That certainly seemed like it fit with her situation.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"It sure sounds like they might be," she said a bit hesitantly. It's not like she had anything else to go on. Piper gave an exasperated huff.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"And people wonder why I can't just look the other way." Piper seemed lost in thought for a moment before she shook her head lightly and refocused on Nora.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Ok, for this last part I wanna do something a little different. I want you to make a statement to Diamond City directly. The threat of kidnapping is all but ignored in the Commonwealth. Everyone wants to pretend it doesn't happen. What would you say to someone out there who's lost a loved one, but might be too scared, or too numb to the world, to look for them?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora thought for a minute. What would she say to someone who also had a loved one kidnapped? What would she want someone to say to her?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No matter how much you want to give up, don't," she started slowly. "You have to have hope. That you'll see them again. Or at least, that you'll know the truth." Geez, she felt stupid. 'Know the truth?' It's like admitting that you already think you'll never see them again. Luckily for her pride Piper seemed to like it.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Strong note to end on, Blue. That's everything. It's gonna take some time to put this all together, but I think your story is going to give Diamond City plenty to talk about." Piper looked positively giddy as she looked down at her notes and made a few points here and there. Nora simply nodded and then quickly covered a yawn behind her hand, Piper looking up as her jaw cracked audibly. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Anyway, I agreed to come with you, right? Watch your back? Just say the word when you're ready. I can't wait to see where this story goes next."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Great, yeah. I have to go find Nick Valentine tomorrow if you wanna come." Piper's eyes widened.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Nicky's missing? What has he gotten himself into this time?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"His secretary said he was trying to get a kidnapped woman back from someone named Skinny Malone, but hasn't been back in days."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Well if I had any doubts about going with you before they are totally gone now. Nick is an old friend, no way I'm sitting that out."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow morning."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She got up and Piper walked her to the door. The sky was completely dark when she stepped outside, and before the reporter closed the door she quickly turned around. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hey, do you have a hotel or something here? I didn't really get a chance to look around."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper flashed another small grin, the look on her face reminded Nora of Nat telling her she was a real lost lamb. Piper gestured to the center of town.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Just hang a right at the marketplace and you'll see the Dugout Inn on your right. They usually have a few beds to rent. See you in the morning, Blue." The door shut with a slight squeak and Nora turned to Dogmeat.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Let's go find a bed, boy. And maybe some food."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Dogmeat woofed softly and trotted at her side happily.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>XXXX</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper plopped down at her desk with her notebook clutched to her chest. That interview was <em>gold<em>! People were going to eat that up, and Blue had given her some great quotes. She powered up her computer to get to work typing up her story right away and set her notebook down. She re-read some of her notes and blushed slightly when in the margins she noticed she had written "She's straight, damn it!" next to the note about her son. She sighed and rubbed her face with one hand as she berated herself for the comment, even if she hadn't realised she'd written it at the time.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She could admit that Blue was attractive with those steel grey eyes with that dark wavy hair framing sharp cheekbones and the delicate chin. The scar on her left eyebrow made her look intense and somewhat rakish, and Piper groaned as she scolded herself for feeling an attraction to Blue. Searching for a missing son meant that there was a man somewhere out there in the vault dweller's life, and Piper really needed to get a grip now since she was going to be travelling with said vault dweller tomorrow.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Picking her head up she forced herself to start typing away at her new story, determined to knock it out quickly so she could have it on the printing queue as soon as possible. She only tore herself away from the computer when she heard Nat come in from playing outside with Nina and needed to make dinner. She stayed up until almost four in the morning perfecting the piece, and she read over the article again and again to make sure it conveyed the same emotion that Blue had displayed during the interview. It was inspiring and Piper could honestly say she thought it was her best article yet. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a Nuka-Cola and popped the cap off. Taking a celebratory sip she then toasted the air.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"To you, Blue. The most interesting story to ever walk into Diamond City."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lot's of actual scripted dialogue here, but with a little more flair thrown in I think. This chapter was really more to introduce Piper and Nat more than anything, and the interview isn't such a bad way of Piper getting to know Nora a bit. Next chapter we save Nick.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enemies Are so Nice to Drop You Free Weapons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piper and Nora find Nick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper was beginning to think there was more to Blue than she had originally thought. They were deep in the vault now and Blue was practically a combat expert, and Piper was trying to figure out <em>how the hell was she?<em> She believed Blue's story of being a pre-war mother, and it didn't seem like she had been out of the vault all that long, so just how the heck did she learn to fight like this?</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A triggerman with a baseball bat came charging straight at Blue and she did <em>something<em> where she reached out and grabbed his arms while twisting her body and suddenly the man was on the ground and Blue was standing there with the bat. In this moment Blue didn't look like a fish out of water as she had at the Diamond City gate, she looked very much imposing and in charge as she swung the bat down on the still downed man. Piper winced minutely at the sound, but hey, he tried to kill them first. Blue turned to her with a raised eyebrow.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Does charging the enemy usually work, or was this guy just that stupid?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I mean, against normal wastelanders it works just fine. I'm beginning to suspect you left a few things out in your interview, because these are not the moves of a vault dweller." She crossed her arms playfully so Blue wouldn't think she was being too serious about it. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Blue was about to respond when they heard the air release of a door being opened and they both turned to face the hallway as another would be gangster in a pin striped suit came into view. He saw them and raised his submachine gun and fired somewhat blindly at them. Blue reached out and grabbed her by the lapels and pulled her behind one of the support columns in the room they were in. She saw Blue draw her pistol and couldn't help but yell over the gunfire.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Guess this is it for you!" There were two suppressed pops from Blue's pistol and then the room was silent once more. She playfully clapped the woman on the back.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Really held your own there, Blue." As if Piper had done anything that whole fight. Blue just raised another eyebrow at her, but she caught the slightest uptick at the corner of her mouth as if a smile wanted to break out. Suddenly there was a bark and Dogmeat nosed at one of the dead bodies before grabbing something and trotting back to them.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He happily dropped a grenade at their feet and looked at them expectantly. There was a moment where they both panicked, but then they saw the pin was still in place and both their shoulders sagged in relief. Then Blue got down on a knee to ruffle her hands in Dogmeat's fur.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Who's a good dog? Who finds explosives like a good boy, huh?" Dogmeat was practically wiggling under the attention, and Piper stifled a laugh at the babyish talk that just came from the usually stoic woman. Blue picked up the grenade and clipped it to her belt. Then she unfolded her duffel bag and began to stuff the weapons and ammo from the corpses into it as well. Piper went and picked up the dropped machine gun and looked at it consideringly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Need some ammo? I got about two full boxes give or take."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hey, I'll take a free gun any day." Blue nodded at that and handed her the ammo.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yeah, selling these weapons really boosts the change purse a bit. Hell, I got almost a thousand caps from selling just the pipe gun shit I took off the Super Mutants."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"A thousand?! Super Mutants?! How the hell did you get Arturo to cough up that kind of money?" She was starting to rethink her career if she could rake in that kind of money. "Oh, and also you are so telling me the story about Super Mutants."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Blue flashed her an almost feral grin. "I am very persuasive when I want to be."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper shivered slightly at that even though she's pretty sure the other woman didn't mean in a threatening way. She looked at the vault dweller considering. "What did you do before the war again?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Oh look, more enemies!" Blue said jauntily as she jogged down the hallway, pistol already raised and ready.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You don't have to sound so happy about it!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>That was really all the time they had for conversation after that. It seemed like every room had someone in it just waiting for them, and truthfully Piper knew that if she were alone there was no way she would have made even a quarter of the way through. Blue was a one-woman army it seemed, not one wasted motion in a fight or miscalculated step. It was still a slog, but more because it was repetitive as hell and they were weighted down with more and more weapons as they picked them off the bodies left in their wake. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper wasn't really one for bloodshed, she tried to avoid it really, but she wasn't terrible in a fight either. Blue was something else though, and the more they fought the more she realized the other woman was on par if not better than any merc she had ever seen. Her curiosity was running rampant, she <em>had<em> to know more about this woman.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She also learned that Blue was very protective of Dogmeat. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Dogmeat had rushed at another bat wielding ghoul with a suit and clamped down on the man's forearm, when a second triggerman immediately opened fire on the shepherd. The look on Blue's face had made Piper freeze for a moment. She thought she knew the phrase 'if looks could kill', but this was eye-opening. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Before either man knew what was coming Blue had pulled out the bat from earlier and had done Moe Cronin proud with a few mighty swings. Dogmeat had a through and through on his hind leg but was otherwise untouched, surprisingly. While Blue dealt out the beating of a century Piper hit the dog with a stimpack, the wound closing almost immediately. When Blue had dealt out what she deemed an appropriate amount of justice she quickly strode over and checked Dogmeat, who had healed completely at this point and sat there wagging his tail as if nothing had ever happened.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>Note to self, don't piss off Blue.<em> "You, uh, feel better, Blue?" </em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Assholes deserved it," she said nonchalantly. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Yeees...yes they did, but you could have just shot'em."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>They stared impassively at each other for a moment before Blue sighed. "You're right. But they were nice enough to give me the bat anyway, it would be rude not to use it."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"I really don't thi- here's trouble!" She fired over Blue's shoulder and their gauntlet of triggermen continued.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Finally, finally! they made it to the center atrium. They saw a man standing on the top walkway and as they stepped into the room they heard "How ya doin' in there, Valentine? Feeling hungry? Wanna snack?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Keep talkin', meathead. It'll give Skinny Malone more time to figure out how he's gonna bump you off."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She grabbed Blue's arm. "That's Nick," she whispered, and they both crouched low and crept up the stairway. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Don't give me that crap, Valentine. You know nothin', you got nothin'."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>At this point they were at the top of the stairs and before Piper knew what was happening, Blue unclipped the grenade from her side and pulled the pin. Her eyes widened when she didn't immediately throw it away.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Blue! What are you-?!" </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Blue tossed the explosive; the man didn't even have time to realize something was amiss when the grenade detonated while it was still in midair right next to his face.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Well, that went better than expected," Piper said in bemusement. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Hey, you. I don't know who you are, but we got three minutes before they realize muscles-for brains ain't coming back. Get this door open."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Piper quickly stepped up the window, seeing Nick standing further in the room. "Hey, Nicky! Heard you could use a little help."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Piper? What are you doing here?" </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She felt Blue step up behind her and she cocked a thumb over her shoulder. "Actually, this is her mission. I'm just tagging along."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Let me get this door open real quick," Blue said as she stepped over to the terminal on the wall. A few keyboard ticks later and the door slid open.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>It was at this moment that she realized she never asked if Blue knew that Nick was a synth, and when he stepped out of the shadows, she saw Blue take a small, startled step back before she could catch herself.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel-in-distress scenario. Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?" </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Blue looked over at her for the briefest moment. She wasn't sure exactly what the look meant, and it was over before she could think too much about it.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"My son Shaun is missing. He was kidnapped, but I don't know who took him, or where they went."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"A missing kid, huh? Well, you came to the right man. If not the right place." He gestured wryly to the room. " I've been cooped up in here for weeks. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here to find wasn't kidnapped. She's Skinny Malone's new flame, and she's got a mean streak."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>He waved a hand at the doorway they were standing in. "Anyway, you got troubles, and I'm glad to help. But now ain't the time. Let's blow this joint. Then we'll talk."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Blue looked like she wanted to protest, but then she sighed and simply nodded her head. Piper stepped up to Nick and wrapped him in a quick hug.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Glad to see you one piece. Well, as in one piece as you've ever been."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Thanks for the save, Piper. How'd you guys know where to find me anyway?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Blue stepped up again. "Your secretary, Ellie. She sent me."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"She did? I'll have to give her a raise."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Nick led them down another hallway as they spoke. They got a bit of a break as there weren't any more triggermen in the stairwells, but Piper's legs started to burn from all the steps they were taking.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"More steps? Who designed this damn place, a fitness instructor?" Nick grouched. Blue actually let out a chuckle at that, and Piper was envious that she didn't look as affected by the stairs as she was.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The four of them easily made their way through the rest of the vault, taking out more triggermen along the way. They reached a room with a desk and terminal in the center facing another door and Nick stepped up to the lock. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Skinny Malone and the rest of his boys are waiting for us, somewhere. The name's, uh, ironic, but don't let that fool you. He's dangerous."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Piper heard a faint curse behind her and she turned to see Blue at the terminal. "What's up?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Blue looked at her with stormy grey eyes. She just shook her head. "Just...fuckin' Vault-Tec."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Alright! I got the lock," Nick called out. "Let's get out of here."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Blue stepped around her and walked stiffly to the door. Piper followed them out a little worried about the other woman now. They were met on the other side by a portly man in a tuxedo, some triggerman, and a sharp featured woman in a sequin dress. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Nicky? What're you doin'? You come into my house. Shoot up my guys. You have any idea how much this is gonna set me back?" </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your two-timing dame, Skinny. You ought to tell her to write home more often." </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The woman chuckled and slapped the bat in her hands a few times into her palm. "Awww... poor little, Valentine. Ashamed you got beat up by a girl? I'll just run back home to daddy, shall I?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Piper winced as the woman's voice grated uncomfortably on her eardrums. She could see Blue having the same reaction, and even Dogmeat's ears fell back against his head. Geez, what an unfortunate voice.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Should've left it alone, Nicky. This ain't the old neighborhood. In this Vault, I'm king of the castle, you hear me? And I ain't lettin' some private dick shut us down now that I finally got a good thing goin'!"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>" I told you we should've just killed him, but then you had to get all sentimental! All that stupid crap about the 'old times'."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Skinny turned sharply to the woman. "Darla, I'm handling this! Skinny Malone's always got things under control!"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Oh yeah, then what's this lady doing here, huh? Valentine must have brought her here to rub us all out!"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Blue stepped forward suddenly with her arms raised towards Darla in a 'hold on' motion.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Darla, listen to me. You have a home to go back to. You don't want to throw your life away with these thugs."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Piper's eyes widened almost comically. <em>What in the hell is that?!<em> It's like Blue is a completely different person! Her voice was soft and somewhat gentle, not like her usual tone at all. And it was working! Darla's eyes were flitting back and forth rapidly, and she suddenly looked unsure of herself.</em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"I... I... You're right! What am I doing? I've gotten all mixed up!" Now Skinny looked over with a somewhat puppy dog look.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Darla? Wh-where are you goin'?" God was he about to cry? His voice sounded thick.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Home, Skinny! Where I should have been all this time. This is goodbye for us." She patted him on the cheek and then dashed down the walkway as Skinny stared after her.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Oh, come on, Nicky! You cost me my men, now you and your friend cost me my girl?" Skinny took a step closer to Blue and Piper tensed, edging her hand towards where her gun was holstered in her jacket.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Nick to a quick step forward. "My friend here just did you a favor, Skinny. You always did have bad taste in women. Now that she's not around to feed that temper of yours, maybe you'll see sense and let us walk? You still owe me for two weeks in the hole."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"You smug, overconfident ass... Agh!" Skinny turned in exasperation as he ran a hand over his face.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"All right, you get to the count of ten! I still see your face after that, I'm gunning both of you down! One..."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"We better get outta here. Fast." </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Nick led them down the walkway and back into the subway station. "There's a service ladder that should take us right to the surface."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Dogmeat whined and looked up at them sadly. Piper was about to turn to Nick to suggest a different way when Blue stepped up and picked the close to eighty-pound dog up. "I got him. Let's get out of here."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Piper just watched as Blue climbed the ladder balancing a grinning dog on one shoulder, a duffel of guns on her back, and just one hand to grab the rungs. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"You're really something else, Blue," she whispered before following them up the ladder.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>XXXXX</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Nora sat in Valentine's office, Piper leaning by the door and Dogmeat at her feet. He was tired from the day, and so was she. God, had it only been five days since she left the vault?  She blinked and focused back in when she realized Ellie was speaking.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"You saved Nick, this agency, and my job. Thank you." </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Happy to do it." <em>I kind of need him to find my son, sooo...<em></em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Yeah? Go diving into scary prewar ruins all the time then, do ya?" She pulled out a small bag and handed it across the desk. "Here. From our rainy-day fund. Plus, a little something extra."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"No," she said quickly, pushing the small bag back. "I can't accept that. Besides-," she cut in when Ellie opened her mouth. "I still have a duffel full of weapons to sell so that is gonna be more than enough compensation for me."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Well, you just really are full of surprises," Ellie said. "Finding Nick and then refusing payment? Definitely not the average merc, huh? Y'know, if you're looking for work, and don't mind putting on the detective hat, Nick sure could use a new partner..."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Whoa. One case at a time, Ellie. Our new friend needs our help, first." Nick turned back to her and she straightened in her seat slightly. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"When you're trying to find someone who's gone missing, the devil is in the details. Tell me everything you can, no matter how... painful it might be."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"We were in a Vault when it happened. Vault 111. It was some kind of cryo facility." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"You were on ice, huh? More importantly, you were underground. Sealed up. That's a lot of obstacles to get through just to take one person." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"We're looking for my son, Shaun. He's less than a year old. Why would anyone take him?" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"A good question. Why your family in particular, and why an infant? Someone would be taking on all of his care, and a baby needs a lot of it. What else can you tell me?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"There was a man and a woman. They didn't say much, but I remember they called me 'the backup'." Her hand tightened into fists as she pictured the man's face. She could feel her blood boiling just underneath the surface and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"So we're talking a small team. Professionals. The kind that knows to keep their lips tight when they're on the job. Not sure what "the backup" means though..."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper stepped up and laid a hand on the desk. "I'm not sure what that means either, but a professional team that knows how to keep secrets sure sounds like the Institute to me." Nick raised a plastic eyebrow in consideration.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Hmm... There's a lot of groups in the Commonwealth that take people. Raiders, Super Mutants, the Gunners, and of course, there's the Institute. What else can you tell us?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"My husband was...murdered. He was trying to keep them from taking Shaun and they...they just..." Her hands tightened further, she didn't mean to reveal this part and now her throat had a lump in it.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Oh, Blue..." Piper's voice was soft but Nora didn't look up, trying to will away the moisture in her eyes.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"So we're talking about a group of cold-hearted killers, but they waited until something went wrong to resort to violence. That confirms it. This isn't a random kidnapping. Whoever took your kid had an agenda."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"The woman was dressed in... I think it was a kind of hazard suit. The man had... some sort of metal brace on his arm."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Maybe some kind of improvised armor? Lot of hired guns do that to look tough. What else do you remember about them?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora clenched her teeth. Oh, she remembered plenty. "The man was bald with a scar over his left eye. His nose was crooked, and he had a high caliber revolver of some kind. Fucker came right up to my window before he left." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nick looked startled. "Wait. It couldn't be... You didn't hear the name "Kellogg" at all, did you?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I don't think so, but it was kind of foggy for those first few seconds."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Ellie, what notes do we have about the Kellogg case?" Ellie flipped through a filing cabinet briefly before turning back.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"The description matches. Bald head. Scar. Reputation for dangerous mercenary work, but no one knows who his employer is."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper chimed back in. "Well, I think we have a pretty good idea now."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"And he bought a house here in town, right? And he had a kid with him, didn't he?" Nick reached out to take the file and peruse it himself.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Yeah, that's right. The house in the abandoned West Stands. The boy with him was around ten years old."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora jerked up out of her seat. "He lives here?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nick put out a hand to still her. "They vanished a while back, but his house is still there. Let's go check it out and see what we can find."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"The guards don't patrol that area as much since no one lives there, so we should be all set to do a little snooping," Piper chimed in.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora looked at Piper and Nick for a moment, feeling hope for the first time since leaving the vault. In just a few minutes these two were able to identify the kidnapper and were going to lead her right his house. They set out across the now quiet marketplace and made it to a walkway almost hidden away behind the rest of the shanty infrastructure. Nick led them to a lone house.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Here we are. Keep an eye out, will ya? Let's see if I can get this open." He kneeled and pulled out a screwdriver and bobby pin and began fiddling with the lock. She goggled for a second at his lockpicking choices but decided to leave it alone. Did no one have a set of torsion wrenches?</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"That's one heck of a lock... Got something to hide, Kellogg?" Nick made an annoyed sound before backing away. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Why don't you give it a try? If you can't get it we'll have to go see if we can get a key from the mayor's office."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora thought for a moment. "You said no one patrols over here?" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper nodded. "Not really a reason to since no one lives here."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Good," she said before taking a few steps and kicked the door just underneath the knob. The corrugated metal groaned and squeaked before giving way and sending the door slamming into the wall. Piper jumped at the sound, but Nick just watched passively.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Shit, Blue! A little warning next time." She just shrugged and stepped into the dimly lit space. She wanted her son back, and she wasn't about to be delayed by a locked door. The space wasn't all that large, an open bottom floor with a desk and a small upper floor with a bed and a sleeping bag.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Does this place seem small to you? I thought it looked bigger from the outside. “Nick was eyeing the room speculatively. Nora narrowed her eyes as she approached the desk.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I swear to God if this is what I think it is..." she kneeled at the desk and found a red button attached to the underside. Pressing it they heard a small rumbling noise and the wall on the left side of the house moved out of place revealing a secret room. Nora stalked angrily to the newly revealed space.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Of all the fucking cliche, villain, bad guy trope bullshit!" </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper snorted a small laugh before looking at Nora apologetically. "Sorry, it's just there's literally only a chair in here, like he just sits and thinks bad guy thoughts as he sips his beer."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nick picked up a cigar on the table beside the chair. "Look at that. All of Kellogg's favorite things. Interesting brand, wonder if Dogmeat would be able to follow the scent." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>She turned to Dogmeat. "What do you think, boy? Can you track him?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Whoa, wait a second." Piper stepped up to her. "I know you want to go after him right now, but we're all exhausted. We need to rest before going after one of the most dangerous mercs in the Commonwealth."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I'm fine, Piper. I want my son back, and I'm not stopping until I get him back."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Ok, you might be fine, but what about Dogmeat?" She pointed to the German shepherd who had laid down on the floor while they spoke. "What about me? I'm not letting you go alone, and we don't know how far away he is or what we'll have to fight on the way."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>She wanted to argue but looking down at Dogmeat and seeing how worn out the dog was and seeing the exhaustion in Piper's eyes as well she nodded.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Ok....ok. I'll wait until tomorrow, but you don't have to come Piper. It's gonna be dangerous."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper just scoffed at that. "Oh, please. Like I'm afraid of a little danger. I'm going, Blue."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"And if you don't mind an old private eye tagging along, I'd like to come too. Once I take a case, I want to close it our personally." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>It might have been because she was tired, or that she had had to recount Nate's murder, but her eyes stung with tears and she blinked rapidly to prevent them from falling. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Come on, Blue. Let's go get some dinner, and then we are heading out at first light."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper led her back to the marketplace and walked up to the counter at Power Noodles. "Hey. How about I introduce you to my confidential informant?" Piper's eyes were sparking with mischief as she walked up to the protectron behind the counter.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Takahashi, thank you for meeting me here."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?" Came the automated reply.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"No! You don't say?" Nora felt a laugh building in her chest.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Sorry, Blue. The jig is up. Takahashi told me everything. Web of lies, gone. I mean, I bet your name's not even Blue, is it?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>The laugh burst from her, Piper seeming incredibly pleased with herself as she sat at the counter. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Do you even know my real name?" She asked through a chuckle and watched as Piper's eyes widened.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Ha! You don't. You're gonna have to use all your reporter skills to find out, cuz I'm not telling."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper just grinned. "Fine. Besides, Blue suits you. Maybe I'll just stick with it."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora chuckles again and sits down to enjoy a bowl of Power Noodles, ignoring the faint ticking of her Geiger counter. Piper, however, did not ignore the ticking.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Hey, if you eat enough noodles, I can start calling you Green!"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora laughed and promptly choked on the mouthful she had just taken. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper dissolved into giggles as she pat her on the back.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nora*singing*: I'm Blue, da ba dee da ba dai<br/>Piper: What?<br/>Nora*points at her house while singing*: I have a blue house with a blue window<br/>Piper: How did we get here?!<br/>Nora*points at her vault suit*: Blue is the color, the one that I wear<br/>Piper*cries in confusion*: Wha-what is happening?</p>
<p>I couldn't help myself. Everyime Piper calls her Blue I just start singing the song. Nick is finally free and the hunt begins. I'm so glad I can finally make it so you can have more than one companion, it is so stupid that for some reason no one thinks its safer to travel in groups through the wasteland in the game. Bethesda what were you thinking? I'm trying really hard to make the funny cute moment between Piper and Nora seem natural and not forced, and Nora's sense of humor shows up more when she is around as well, becuase of course it does. See you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take a trip down Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora catches up to Kellogg.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised they left just as the sun was beginning to peek over the hazy horizon. Dogmeat ended up being an excellent tracker, and was able to lead them miles away from Diamond City to Fort Hagen. They quickly dispatched the turrets protecting the entrance and Dogmeat led them to a blocked door. He scratched a few times at the covering before letting out a short howl and sitting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is it, isn't it? Kellogg's here. All right, Blue. Let's go find your son." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"An old military fort. Not a bad place to operate from. Plenty of security." Nick looked around at the fortified walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll just have to find a way in. These places usually have more than one access point."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked around the building and found a set of scaffolding that took them to the roof, and found an access door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Last chance to back out," she told Nick and Piper, equipping her combat rifle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not a chance," Piper assured and drew her still new to her submachine gun. Nick just nodded as he drew his revolver. Dogmeat gave a soft bark as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well alright then." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the door and the four of them stepped through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ears were ringing. It was a high pitched whine that drowned out every other sound as she drove her fist into Kellogg's face over and over and over. Shaun wasn't a baby anymore, he had confirmed it. He was with the Institute, and Nora had a sick feeling that she would never see him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had killed Nate. *punch!*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave her son to the Institute. *punch!*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ten years<em> had passed. *punch!*</em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He'd taken <em>everything<em> from her! *punch!* *punch!* *punch!*</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Suddenly she became aware of two sets of hands pulling at her and she struggled until a voice broke through.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Blue, Blue! Enough! He's dead, it's over...it's over."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She stopped struggling and Nick and Piper quickly pulled her away from Kellogg's still body. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but the high pitched whining had stopped. It was disconcertingly quiet in the command center now that the fighting was over, the sound of her rapid breaths seeming too loud. Nick and Piper backed away from her, eyes still wary as if they expected her to lunge back and keep beating Kellogg's dead body.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She turned so she wouldn't have to see their eyes as she whispered, "I'm not getting him back, am I?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was actually Nick who stepped up and laid a hand on her shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned this case isn't over until we find your son. We know where he is, now we just have to find a way to get to him."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"That's right, Blue. We just need to figure out where the Institute is and how to get in."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"AND THEN WHAT?!" she yelled, causing Nick and Piper to jump back. "He's ten years old now! Just rip him from everything he knows? Force him to live with me - a complete fucking stranger to him? Thrust him into the commonwealth where he doesn't know anything and is constantly afraid becuase it's dangerous out there? Is that what I'm supposed to do?!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The tears were flowing down her cheeks now, her breath coming in tiny hiccups as she tried to get a handle on her emotions. She turned and walked a few steps before her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees as big, wrenching sobs tore themselves out of her throat. She had been going almost non-stop since she left the vault because she knew that the longer it took to find Shaun the odds of her getting him back dwindled. To go through all that only to find that it was already too late, had always been too late for her was too much to bear.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She startled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, but ultimately sank into the embrace as Piper pulled her in close. It felt strange to receive comfort from someone she had just met two days before, but if Piper was willing to offer it the least she could do was accept it. Dogmeat came and whimpered slightly and laid his head in her lap.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm sorry, Blue. I really thought we had him, all the clues were just right there and... I'm just sorry."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They sat there for a few minutes, Nora crying out all her pain she had been burying under her anger and urgency to find Shaun. It was like excising an infection, draining all the bad humors from her system but leaving her feeling both weak but somewhat relieved. Her tears finally slowed and her breathing returned to normal when something Piper said caught her attention.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"All the clues were just right there..." she murmured, her brain trying to rouse itself into some semblance of order. She scrambled out of Piper's arms and turned to her companions.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"The clues were just right there!" She exclaimed, Nick's and Piper's expressions turning into confusion.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Someone from the Institute is trying to fuck with me! They wanted me to find Kellogg!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What do you mean, Blue? Why would they want that?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She started to pace as her mind started to piece everything together. "I don't know, but isn't it strange that Kellogg just happened to be in Diamond City with Shaun right before I was thawed out in the vault? I looked at the computers in Vault 111 and it said 'remote override' in the activity log. Someone let me out purposefully and dangled Kellogg right in front of me."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick looked over at Kellogg suspiciously. "It does seem strange that he would just happen to have the kid with him. Why bring Shaun to Diamond City if he was already in the Institute?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Because they knew I would have to come to Diamond City since it would have been my best bet to find my son."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"But that still doesn't explain why they would do that, Blue."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Then we'll just have to find them and ask them, won't we? They're gonna regret fucking with me, using my son as bait."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Great! But how exactly are we going to do that, Blue? The only perosn who knew how to get in and out of the institute is dead." Piper gestured over to Kellogg.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Maybe we don't need the man himself." Nick said slowly. Piper gave hin an incredulous look.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You're talking crazy here Nick. Got a fault in the ole' subroutines?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick shot Piper a dry look. "Look, there's a place in Goodneighbor called the Memory Den. Relive the past moments in your mind as clear as the day they happened. If anyone could get a dead brain to sing, it'll be Doctor Amari, the mind behind the memories."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I hope you're right, Nick."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I guess we're going to need a piece of Kellogg's brain. Enough gray matter to bring to Amari and find out if this is going to work..."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper looked queasy. "Jesus, Nick... Gross! Seriously?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I know it's grisly, but what choice do we have? We got no leads. Nothing. That old merc's brain just might have all the secrets we need to know."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora strode briskly over to the body. She kneeled down and looked at his skull, debating the best way to get in without damaging anything - not something she ever thought she would be thinking - when she saw a flash of metal behind his ear.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hold up, he has...something attached to his head." She leaned closer and saw that peeking out from under his shirt was another flash of metal. Moving the cloth aside she saw that one arm and part of his chest were covered in metal.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Shit, this guy is like an old cyborg or something. No wonder he looks exactly the same as he did ten years ago."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Cybernetics, huh? We may have just won the lottery." Nick came and kneeled down next to her. Together they examined the attachment on his head and discovered it had a fairly simple release catch. It was still pretty grisly to pull it out of his head, but at least they didn't have to crack him open to get it.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Alright," she said while carefully wrapping the cybernetics in a cloth. "So to Goodneighbor then. Where is Goodneighbor?" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"It's a community built around the Old State House. Next to the Rexford Hotel."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Then let's go find out what this fucker knew."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She turned to the computer and accessed the door controls, unlocking the security door leading to the elevator. She didn't catch the slightly concerned look Nick and Piper gave each other, too focused on her next objective. She scavenged a bit off the synths before making her way to the elevator. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Someone at the Institute was fucking with her life, and she'd be damned if she let them get away with it. She'd find them, then she'd get her answers, and maybe she'd be a part of her son's life.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>XXXXX</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper sighed as they approached Goodneighbor's door. It had been a long and hard trek from Fort Hagen, and she was looking forward to getting off her feet. She had tried to persuade Blue to stop at Diamond City on the way to rest, but she wouldn't be dissuaded from her mission. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Watching Blue beating a dead man out of rage had been somewhat terrifying. The look on her face, it was like she could see Blue losing herself in every strike. When they had finally pulled Blue away she had seen the woman underneath all the anger and purpose. Watching her fall to her knees in grief she realized that was probably the first time the other woman had allowed herself to cry for what she had lost. The shell had fallen away and for a moment she didn't see the tough, somewhat scary, determined woman who had plowed her way through a vault full of triggermen and across the wasteland. She saw just a woman, a mother and wife, who had lost not just her family but everything she'd ever known and was holding herself together as best as she could. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The Institute was meddling in Blue's life quite a bit, and Piper couldn't quite figure out why. Why unfreeze Blue and send her on a chase across the wasteland when they already had what they wanted? As skeeved out as it made her she hoped they could use Kellogg's brain to figure something out. The Institute was evil as all hell, but this was different from their usual modus operandi. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The four of them stepped through the door and Piper almost breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't taken more than three steps when a rough looking man stepped up to her and tried to mean mug her.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbor? Can't go walking around without insurance." Piper opened her mouth to tell him to back off, but Blue suddenly slid in front of her and glared at the man.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Unless it's 'keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me' insurance, she's not interested."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wow, Blue was in fine form this evening. Piper almost laughed as Finn was either braver than expected or too stupid to take a hint because he just smiled meanly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Now don't be like that. I think you're going to like what I have on offer. You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or "accidents" start happenin' to ya. Big, bloody, 'accidents'."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper could practically feel Blue's muscles tense, and after seeing what she did to Kellogg she did not hold out much hope for Stupid Thug's chances. Before anything happened a rough voice called out.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Whoa, whoa. Time out."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>A ghoul wearing an old revolutionary war redcoat uniform stepped up and turned to the man. "Someone steps through the gate the first time, they're a guest. You lay off that extortion crap."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What d'you care? She ain't one of us."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let 'em go." The ghoul's eyes narrowed threateningly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor." Piper rolled her eyes at the threat. Like Finn would ever have the brain capacity to take over as mayor.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Hancock stepped up to Finn and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man. This is me we're talking about. Let me tell you something."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Before she could get a good look at how, Hancock pulled a knife out and thrust it into Finn's chest in three quick jabs. The thug fell to the ground in a lifeless heap and the nonplussed mayor stepped up to Blue.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You ok?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of him." Piper almost gaped at Blue again. There was that voice again, completely different from her usual confident and/or snarky tone. Piper finally realized that Blue was an expert at playing people, and was especially good at buttering up people in charge.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Good. Now don't let this incident taint your view of our little community. Goodneighbor's of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone's welcome."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yeah. I feel you."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Hancock looked pleased. "Good. You stay cool, and you'll be part of the neighborhood. So long as you remember who's in charge."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>With that he turned and walked back to the State House and dissapeared inside. Blue turned to them with a raised eyebrow.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"So is this pretty typical for Goodneighbor?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She scoffed. "If you're looking to get stoned or stabbed this is the place to do it."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Everything not nailed down rolls through here at some point," Nick added dryly. "Let's get to the Memory Den before some other tough guy decides we're an easy mark."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She had been to Goodneighbor a few times before, but had never been inside the acclaimed Memory Den. Stepping inside the building they were met with red carpets and elegant chaise lounges. Nick walked right up to a fair-skinned woman with a red feathered dress. She looked up and rose gracefully from her seat.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Well, well. Mister Valentine. I thought you had forgotten about little ole' me."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"May have walked out of the Den, Irma, but I'd never walk out on you."  Irma just chuckled.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hmph. Amari's downstairs, you big flirt."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nick tipped his hat as they made their way to the stairs and Piper couldn't resist poking him in the back as he led them.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You ol' flirt you! Didn't know you had it in you."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Me and the Den go way back. Irma and Amari are good friends, flirting is just Irma's natural language."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They get tot the bottom of the stairs and Blue steps through the door. "Doctor Amari?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yes?" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"We need your help, doctor. I need the memories from a man named Kellogg, but he's dead." Piper wanted to slap Blue, you don't just drop something like that on a person!</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I know it's asking for a miracle, Amari, but you've pulled off the impossible before." She goggled at Nick. What is it with these two?! </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Are you two mad!?" And there it is.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper just walked over to lean against the wall. "This one's all yours, Nick."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He gave her a droll look before turning back to Amari. "This dead brain had inside knowledge of the Institute, Amari. The biggest scientific secret of the Commonwealth. You need this, and so do we."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The woman looked incredibly conflicted. The allure of discovering something about the Institute, but the general <em>wrongness<em> of trying to essentially experiment on a dead person's brain.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Amari sighed. "Fine. I'll take a look, but no guarantees. Do you... have it with you?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue pulled the bundle of cloth out and carefully unwrapped it before handing it over. Amari looked startled.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"That's the hippocampus! And this thing attached to it. A neural interface?" Nick nodded and stepped closer.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Those circuits look awfully familiar..."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I'm not surprised. From what I've seen, all Institute technology has a similar architecture. Mister Valentine is an older generation synth. But, Institute technology being what it is... The brain implant could fit him." She looked at the detective in concern.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"But that's... an incredible risk to take. We're talking about wiring something to his brain."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Nick shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Amari. I'm well past the warranty date, anyway."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Now Piper stood up from the wall. "Wait...Nick, if this is dangerous..." she threw a helpless look at Blue. Nick was her friend, but Blue was quickly becoming someone she admired quite a bit and finding the Institute was important for more than just a few reasons. Blue met her gaze and turned to Nick.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"If this is dangerous for you Nick, it's not worth it. Amari, just how dangerous could this be for Nick?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The doctor looked concerned. "There... could be long-term side effects. I don't know where to even begin with listing the risks..."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Nick quickly stepped up again. "Don't bother. I don't need to hear them. Plug me in, doc." He met Piper's eyes and nodded, doing his best to let her know that it was alright.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I...I really appreciate this, Nick." Blue said softly.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Amari directed Blue to sit in the lounger while she connected the implant into Nick. The detective shot Piper a dry look. "If I start cackling like an old, grizzled mercenary, pull me out, okay?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She chuckled briefly before Amari activated the connection and both Blue and Nick were pulled into Kellogg's memories.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>XXXXX</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Nora felt dissoriented. She felt like she was floating, but at the same time her body felt so heavy. She could hear Amari's muffled and slightly echoing voice call out to her. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"We're going to load you into the strongest memories we can find. They might not be... stable... Just hold on!"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Suddenly a pathway opened up before her. "There! Try that one."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She sluggishly walked along the path until she came to a room with a small boy and a woman. A man's voice yelled at them through the door to her left. Suddenly her head was filled with Kellogg's voice. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Dad was either drunk or not around. I guess he must have run with one of the raider gangs, but I never really knew what he did."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>It took her a moment to get used to Kellogg's voice narrating the memories she was looking at, but eventually she was able to filter it so it was more like watching a documentary than words beaming directly into her brain.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She watched impassively as Kellogg's mother gave him a familiar revolver, as he talked about wondering if his mother had wanted him to kill his father. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"This doesn't seem to be what we are looking for," Amari's voice came again. "Let's find another one."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Whoa, Blue..."Piper's voice sounded. "I can see everything, this is so weird."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She wanted to respond, but she didn't seem to have any kind of way of communicating with them from inside the simulation.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Try that one."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>And so it went. Bit by bit she watched Kellogg become the grizzled fucktard that he was through his memories. His wife and daughter, their murder, his self-destructive slide into mercenary work. She watched it all, and felt nothing but disgust for the man. He'd killed her husband, kidnapped her baby. She'd been through hard times too, and she knew she'd never end up like him. His life did not excuse who he became.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Then all of a sudden they were in a memory that she was familiar with.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Cryogenic sequence disengaged..." a robotic voice toned. Her stomach fell as she realized this was the memory of Nate's death and Shaun's kidnapping. She moved through the memory until she came to her own pod and peered inside. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Blue...is this what I think it is?" Piper's voice echoed through the simulation.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"This is the one, here." </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Nora turned and came face to face with Kellogg as he and the scientist stepped in front of Nate's pod.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Amari, get her out of there! This is where her husband was murdered and her son was kidnapped." Piper sounded panicked, but she felt strangely disconnected from what was happening in front of her.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I'm working on getting you to another memory, just hold on."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She knew Amari wouldn't make it in time. She watched for a second time as Kellogg put a bullet in Nate's head, Shaun's cries filling the space. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Blue..." Piper's voice faded, and Amari spoke again as the memory ended. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I'm sorry you had to relive that. There's another memory ahead, when you're ready."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She walked up to Nate's pod and looked into the window at his lifeless body. She reached out a hand to lay on the glass before the memory went dark and his body faded from the pod. She clenched her teeth before turning away from the pod and moving to the walkway to the next memory. She stepped into a familiar room and froze in her place. She was standing in Kellogg's home in Diamond City, and there, sitting on the ground and playing with a toy car, was Shaun.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Her heart broke as she saw how big he'd gotten, and she suddenly thought of all the things she had missed. His first steps, first words, the first baby tooth he lost. Birthdays and bedtime stories. Things she'd never be able to get back, moments she had been excited to experience, just gone. She hesitantly kneeled next to the boy, and reached out a shaking hand to his cheek. Her fingers moved right through him of course, she couldn't interact with these memories.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"It wasn't my idea to settle down with the kid in the middle of Diamond City. I thought it was a terrible idea, actually." Kellogg's voice reverberated through her head. "But it was one of the old man's pet projects, so here we were. Me and the kid like a happy little family. I ended up kind of liking it. A reminder of what my life might have been if things had turned out differently."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>Yeah, if you hadn't turned into such a fucking twat, that is.<em></em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"This whole setup in Diamond City was part of some elaborate plan of the old man's. Seems obvious now that we were bait for our friend from the Vault. The timing couldn't have been an accident. That's not how the old man works." Her eyes sharpened as she turned to look at the memory of Kellogg. Oh whoever this 'old man' was was going to get a real big boot up their ass.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The door to the shack opened up and a man stepped through. Kellogg's voice continued it's narration as the memory paused around her. "The new breed of synths could easily pass as human. Some of them did. But the coursers - they weren't built to blend in. They were killing machines, pure and simple."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"New orders for you. One of our scientists has left the Institute." The Courser said in a monotone.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Kellogg looked up in surprise. "Left as in...?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"He's gone rogue. Name's Doctor Brian Virgil. We know he's hiding somewhere in the Glowing Sea. Here's his file."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Wow. Some heads are going to roll for this. Capture and return or just elimination?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Elimination. He was working on a highly classified program." Kellogg nodded.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"So... I guess you're taking the kid back with you."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Affirmative. Your only mission is to locate and eliminate Virgil."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Shaun looked up at that and stood to make his way next to the Courser. He looked so innocent as he stood next to the supposed killing machine, but there was no fear in his eyes. Nothing to indicate that he didn't want to go back to the Institute at all.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Bye, Mr. Kellogg! I hope I'll see you again sometime!" Her jaw clenched hard at that. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"X6-88, ready to Relay with Shaun." There was a blinding flash and suddenly the Courser and Shaun were gone. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The memory went dim around her and Kellogg once again faded from view. Amari's voice came through. "Teleportation. Now it all makes sense. Nobody's found the entrance to the Institute because there IS no entrance. Let me pull you out of there."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Her world went white and the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes inside the lounger and looking up at Piper's concerned hazel eyes. She tried to jerk out of the lounger, but a hand landed on her shoulder.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Slow movements, okay? I don't know what kind of side effects the procedure might have had. No one's ever... done this before." Amari helped her sit up and get her on her feet. She felt unsteady, tired, angry, heartbroken, and any number of other things she couldn't process at the moment.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"How do you feel?" She raised an eyebrow at the doctor.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"I have this... burning feeling inside my skull. It's like it's on fire..." Piper now looked even more concerned as her eyes flickered between her and Amari.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"That's not surprising. All the synapses in your brain have just been pulled apart, connected to someone else, and then pulled back together. I injected you with a large Stimpak while I was pulling you out. That should ease things." She nodded and made her shaky way to the couch accross the room. She fell into the cushions heavily and sighed.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Are you... ready to talk about what happened in there?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"We got what we needed. The Institute uses teleportation to get in and out. That scientist Kellogg was supposed to track down. Virgil. We need to find him."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Blue, they said he was in the Glowing Sea. The radiation there is too high for pretty much anything to live but the Deathclaws and other monsters." </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She looked at Piper stubbornly. "If we need to find Virgil, then I'm going after him." She turned to Amari. "What would counteract that much radiation?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She looked thoughtful. "There are chemical compounds. Rad-X, RadAway. You'd need as much as you could carry. Maybe more. A sealed environment suit would be great, if you could find one. Or maybe... one of those suits of Power Armor? That would be perfect."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She nooded her thanks. " I'll find a way to get through the rads. Don't worry." She looked around the room and frowned.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Where's Nick?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"I unplugged Mister Valentine first. Removed the implant while you were waking up. He's waiting for you upstairs." </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"But he's...?" Piper's eyes widened.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"He's ok, Blue. Just a little scrambled from the implant." She sighed in relief, she didn't want to be the cause of Nick 'dying', or something. Do synths die? She thought of all of her interactions with the detective and nodded to herself. Yeah, Nick was a person even if his hardware was a litttle different. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Her and Piper made their way back up the steps and approached Nick who was sitting on a lounge by the entrance. He looked at them as they approached.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Hope you got what you were looking for inside my head. Heh. I was right. Should've killed you when you were on ice."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Nora and Piper both gasped as Kellogg's voice came out of Nick mouth. "Kellogg? Is that you?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Nick looked puzzled. "What? What are you talking about?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Piper pointed at Nick like she was accusing him of something. "You sounded like Kellogg just then!" Nick just continued to look confused.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Did I? Amari said there might be some 'mnemonic impressions' left over... Anyway, I feel fine. So let's get going."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Nora looked at Piper who met her eye and shrugged. They walked back out the door to find that night had fully fallen. Nora's shoulders slumped tiredly as she eyed her companions. She didn't think Nick needed sleep, but Piper looked exhausted, and Dogmeat had taken a nap during the whole memory thing but he could still use a rest.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Let's go see if the Rexford has any rooms available. I don't think I'm up for another two hour jaunt to Diamond City."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Piper groaned as she looked longingly at the hotel. "Yes, please. No more walking."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The stumbled tiredly into the hotel and booked the only available room. They groaned at having to climb the stairs. Reaching the room they didn't comment on there only being one bed, much more concerned with getting some sleep than they were with feeling awkward about having a bedmate. Nora pulled off her combat armor and boots and stripped off her top to reveal a tank top underneath. Piper pulled off her trench coat and hat before falling face down onto the matress. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Nora just shook her head at her companion while Nick told them he'd probably wander around Goodneighbor a bit. When they were alone she sat on the other side of the bed.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Not even gonna remove your shoes, Piper?"</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>In response the forementioned footwear was toed off each foot to fall heavily to the floor, all without lifting her face from the bed. Nora huffed a laugh and shook her head again. She gave Dogmeat a few scratches before stretching out on the mattress with a sigh.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Goodnight, Piper." She said quietly.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Good night, Blue," came the slightly muffled reply. Her lips twitched a small smile before she fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really didn't want to spend time just narrating the Fort Hagen and Memory Den sequences. It's all been done so many times and it's tired, so I hope the extra bits I added helped keep it interesting. It is a part of the Sole Survivors story so it's necessary, even if it is my least favorite part of the game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All the things that I've lost...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora goes to a place she knew pre-war, and Piper and Nora do a little bonding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning the four of them left Goodneighbor and headed back to Diamond City. Nora was still getting used to how destroyed Boston was, and she felt frustrated with how quickly the creatures invaded the city as she put down another feral mongrel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We just cleared out this same area yesterday, how are they coming back so quickly?" She ranted in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's probably because no one else came through here since we did, Blue. Wasteland creatures don't waste much time in staking claim on a territory."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made sense she guessed, but still, one day? How often would people have to travel through the same routes to prevent the creatures from taking over? As if reading her mind Nick chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's why the trade caravans stick to the major roads. If everyone is passing through the same locations then the roads become safer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She became thoughtful. It made sense, nature reclaims what humans leave alone and it didn't really seem like there were a lot of people willing to just patrol the areas between the biggest settlements. Which didn't really make sense to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why isn't there more travel between Diamond City and Goodneighbor then? Doesn't it make sense to have a small group make the trip every day or two to keep it clear?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piper scoffed. "And who is gonna do that, Diamond City security? Not likely. McDonough hates ghouls, so he could care less if travel to Goodneighbor was easy or not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And it's not like hiring mercs makes a lot of financial sense in the long run," Nick added. "There just isn't a large enough group of people who care about making travel easier, or who have the training and equipment to lend a hand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were passing the old corner bookstore when two feral ghouls crawled out of the rubble and they had to open fire. Nora didn't like shooting ghouls, it made her sad more than anything to know that these were once people who just had their brains melted by radiation. Some of them had probably been running around since the bombs fell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Poor ghoul bastards," Piper commented when the fight was over with. "The ghouls are probably coming up from the sewers somewhere," she continued. "Best guess is a lot of people went underground when the bombs started falling, but then succumbed to the radiation anyway. No one knows how many might be underground, but there sure are plenty that wander around Boston."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked around at the rubble strewn street. "So even if travel was frequent enough to drive the wildlife away there would still be ghouls to deal with because they come up from underground."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick nodded. "And that's just in the city in the areas closest to the settlements. Bigger and meaner monsters lurk on the outskirts, not to mention Raiders, Gunners, and Supermutants."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit," Nora cursed. It really was a hopeless task wasn't it? She could run back and forth for weeks and still not make the area any safer. They spent the rest of the trip in relative silence, being extra sneaky through Boston Common because Piper was still wary of it even though they had passed through to rescue Nick. They stuck to familiar streets, and Nora thought it was such a shame that her old city after two hundred years was still a ruin. Almost three hundred years the city had stood before the bombs fell, and it looks like its going to take at least that long to even think about truly rebuilding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They approached the gates of the city and Nora hung back a bit. Piper noticed first and turned to look at her in confusion. "What's up, Blue?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped completely and looked towards Brookline Avenue. "You guys go on ahead. I want to...check something out real quick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piper looked concerned. "Everything ok, Blue?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," she assured. "Just want to see if something from the before the war is still there. It shouldn't take too long."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't mind coming along, if you don't mind some company."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought for a moment. It wouldn't be so bad if Piper came along, she had already seen her at pretty much her lowest anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure, Piper."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You two go on," Nick said. "I want to check on the office and make sure Ellie isn't getting overwhelmed with cases."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick waved and headed through the giant metal door. The trio made their way back out the gate and towards Brookline. It wasn't far, maybe a half mile from Fenway when they came to a strip of buildings. On the left hand side Nora walked up to a boarded up store front. The sign was hanging crooked off the building and the lettering was so faded and damaged from the elements it was impossible to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what is this place?" Piper looked around curiously, but the storefront was completely boarded up with no way to see inside. Nora hesitated briefly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This was... my father's shop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piper stilled as the word's sank in. For her it was just some old pre-war building, but for Nora it held memories of a different life. For the first time Piper was really starting to understand that Nora was connected to Boston in a much different way than she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora stepped up and looked at the plywood covering the door. If she could find a gap or a place it was loose she might be able to get inside. Near the bottom of the door there was soft patch where it looks like water had pooled and soaked into the wood. A few sharp kicks and the wood started to separate from the frame. When it was pulled away about half way up she crouched down and tried to squeeze through. Her armor was getting wedged before Piper set her shoulder to the wood and pushed, giving her enough space to squeeze through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly turned on her pip-boy flashlight as it was pitch black in the space before turning to help the reporter squeeze in as well. She looked around and gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't clean by any measure. Time, dust, and the elements saw to that, but it didn't look all that different from what she remembered. There was a row of safes along the left wall leading up to the glass front counter, and she walked around the back of the counter to see that old stool he used to sit on all day as he worked on the newest lockpicking puzzle the family would buy him to keep him busy. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around. She almost wished it had been destroyed, it might have been easier that way, but having it here just sitting empty as if waiting for someone to come back hurt more than she thought it would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piper watched Blue in silence, unsure of how to react to such a situation. The pre-war ghouls at least had had the time to process everything they lost, but Blue had been tossed into this world suddenly and violently. What do you say to someone who keeps confronting all the things she's lost?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora walked into the back room, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that the safe back there was still intact and looked to be locked. Kneeling down she quickly dialed in the combination and opened the safe. Sitting on the shelf was an old leather pouch with a set of torsion wrenches inside, the initials N.R burned into the front. As she pulled the pouch out of the safe a holotape fell out with it and she picked it up in confusion. She didn't remember any holotape being in there before. She went to go slot it into the pip-boy before she hesitated. If it was a recording of her father she didn't know if she could handle that right now. Nate's 'Hi Honey' holotape had been bad enough, but her father?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what did your father do?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piper's voice cut through the silence and broke Nora out of her thoughts. She turned to find the reporter looking at her in concern and she realized Piper was trying to distract her from her own emotions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was a locksmith, actually. I used to work for him after school sometimes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Locksmith, huh? Did he kick doors down as well as you, or did you come up with that technique yourself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piper was teasing her. The hesitant gleam in her eye told her that Piper felt she was taking a risk by doing so, so she chuckled softly and gave her a soft grin to reassure her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, he would have been mortified if he saw that but there was no way I was trying to pick a lock with <em>bobby pins<em>." She lifted the pouch. "Its why I wanted these. I was hoping my old set of torsion wrenches was still here, and looks like no one ever tried to loot this place. Not much to steal anyway."</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"So no more door kicking for you?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Nora chuckled again. "Only when I feel like it, maybe. Its surprisingly satisfying."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Now the reporter looked at the wrenches curiously. "So how do these work? I've never seen anything like them."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"<em>Bobby pins,<em>" Nora muttered to herself. "Let me show you."</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Walking back out to the main room she chose a safe that she knew was relatively easy to pick. She might be a little rusty and didn't want to make a fool of herself. She showed Piper how the wrenches had different curves to fit different locks, and after working them for a few seconds she heard the distinctive click of the tumblers unlocking and pulled the safe open.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Deftly done," Piper praised. They spent the next few minutes going through the other safes, and Nora was happy to learn she wasn't as rusty as she thought. She was glad she had decided to come and check the place out, the lock picks were sure to come in handy. She tucked the pouch away inside her fatigues top, which she saw could use a serious washing as she grimaced at the various stains building up on the fabric.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Where can I get a change of clothes in Diamond City? Or access to a laundry machine." Piper raised an eyebrow at her.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You've passed right by Fallon's Basement multiple times. You never stopped to look inside?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She shrugged a bit sheepishly. "I've been a little preoccupied." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper wanted to smack herself, of course the other woman had been a little preoccupied. "Shit, Blue, I'm sorry. I don't always think before I speak."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No! No, I didn't mean it like that, " she quickly assured the other woman. "I've been pretty one track minded since leaving the vault, but after having your thoughts scrambled and mixed with someone else's, it kinda makes you stop and think a little. I've been going a little too hard, and I'm sorry I dragged you along for the ride."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She waved a hand to encompass the dark room around them. "I didn't even think to stop here until we were walking up to the gates. I've been running because I thought I was trying to rescue my baby, but now...its no less urgent for me, but I can take time to think now. To plan and prepare, and not just running as fast as I can into the next fire fight."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper was sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head. It was that voice, the one Blue used to talk people into doing things, but this time it was directed at <em>her<em>. She'd only heard it with McDonough, Skinny Malone, and Hancock. She was beginning to see why it worked so well when it was aimed at you as she felt a blush stain her cheeks as Blue apologized for supposedly dragging her along, but she didn't think of it that way.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"You didn't drag me anywhere, Blue. I offered to come along, and honestly now that I know we're going after the Institute you couldn't keep me from just following you anyway."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She just shook her head. "Lets get back to Diamond City. You need to check on Nat, and I need to plan my next move."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>XXXXX</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Piper watched in awe as Blue sweet talked Arturo out of more caps. She had stashed her duffel at Publick Occurrences before going to Fort Hagen and now she finally had an opportunity to sell her loot. Arturo looked flustered, and Piper giggled as the usually affable man seemed out of his comfort zone. Blue was an expert negotiator, and seemed to be able to get the best price for everything. Duffel bag now empty, and a few pounds heavier in caps Blue finally left Arturo alone. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I don't know how you do that. Arturo is nice, but not <em>that<em> nice." It had to be that voice. When it went all soft and coaxing it was like hypnosis. Blue was dangerous, in more ways than one. The woman just grinned at her, and Piper's breath caught slightly as Blue just looked so pleased with herself.</em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"I told you, I'm very persuasive when I want to be."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>They went back to Publick Occurrences and settled on the worn couch. They had already checked back in with Nick and talked about next steps. Blue already had a set a of Power Armor, but not many fusion cores. Besides Piper would need a set as well as she insisted on coming along, as much as the idea of traversing the Glowing Sea terrified her. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Blue leaned her head back and sighed, her fingers running over the holotape she had found in her father's safe. She hadn't listened to it yet, and Piper had a feeling she knew why.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>She thought about everything she knew about Blue, and while it wasn't much given they had only known each other for about three days, she knew she liked what she saw. Piper <em>just knew<em> that she was a good person, somewhat over violent tendencies aside. She was determined and capable, protective of others, generous and was handy with a lockpick. Piper still couldn't get over that she had refused payment for rescuing Nick, no one would turn down that many caps, and yet Blue had. The way she acted when Dogmeat got injured, and just her overall strength. Blue seemed to keep losing things. It didn't matter how much time had passed, for Blue she had just lost everything and yet she still found the strength to keep moving.</em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Always on good behavior, aren't ya?" </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>The other woman looked confused. "I didn't realize I had been?" She said it like a question, making Piper smile.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"So this is you not even trying, huh? Well, I just wanted to let you know I appreciate it. Too few folks can be bothered." She huffed slightly under breath as she thought for a moment.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Course, in my experience, if you want to do real good, playing nice only gets ya so far. I mean, look at Diamond City, a place I've been trying to warn of real danger. But every issue I publish, all I hear is: 'Oh, Piper, why don't you ever publish anything happy? Piper, why can't you write something nice for a change?' It's enough to make me wanna to hang up my hat some days."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Blue looked at her in concern. "Sounds like it must be exhausting."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Piper almost scoffed, how could she complain about being exhausted after dealing with Blue's tireless drive? She just ruefully shook her head. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Heh, no kidding. But people, they deserve to know the truth.Sure, it can be scary, knowing what's really out there. A night doesn't go by I'm not afraid some Institute drone'll decide today's the day to pay 'ol Piper and family a visit. But it's worth it. Because I know the truth, that's what protects us."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Blue gave her an emphatic nod. "Couldn't agree more. How can you protect you and yours if you don't know what you're facing?"</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Her heart warmed a bit that Blue was actually <em>getting<em> it. "Exactly. Most folks, though, they'd prefer a comforting lie. Not me. I've seen firsthand what the truth can do. My sister and I, we grew up way out in the Commonwealth. Tiny little settlement." </em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>She took a deep breath, finally getting to the point she wanted to make to Blue. She hoped that this came off the right way when she was done. "Our Dad, he was part of the local militia. 'Keeping the Raiders off our backs and the Mirelurks out of our latrines,' as he'd describe it." Her fingers twisted together in her lap as she took another shaky breath.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Well one day, our Dad turns up dead." Blue's eyes narrowed in concern, but she cut her off before the other woman could say anything. "His captain, asshole named Mayburn, claims Raiders must've gotten him on watch. Well, I didn't buy it. I start making inquiries. Turns out, the captain, he'd sold out. Thought he wasn't getting paid enough to babysit the town." It still made her burn inside to think of that man. It's why she understood Blue's anger so well, why she didn't condemn the excessive force sometimes when she normally would. She got it, she really did.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"He was going to leave the gates open one night, let a group of Raiders sack the place, and take a cut of the profits. My dad found out and was going to turn Mayburn in, but Mayburn got to him first. And I wasn't about to let that bastard get away with murder." They locked eyes for a moment, that feeling of understanding linking them and she could see Blue looking at her with something like pride in her eyes.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I tried talking to the Mayor but he wouldn't listen. So I papered the entire town in posters, 'Wanted for Gross Dereliction of Duty. Captain Mayburn.'" She could see Blue's lips curve slightly in a smile. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"The Mayor sure wanted to talk after that. The town threw Mayburn out on his ass and were dug-in when a very surprised group of Raiders finally showed." She still felt that sense of satisfaction remembering throwing Mayburn out. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"You saved those people, Piper." She shook her head.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"No, those people saved themselves. Because they knew the truth."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"What happened after that?" Piper was surprised, she didn't think Blue would be interested in her life this much.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"We made due. Sis was still pretty young at the time and mom was... out of the picture, so we got by on the kindness of others for a while. Eventually I saved up enough to book us both passage with a caravan and then we moved on up to the big city. Called it home ever since." She suddenly felt shy about sharing so much with Blue and she nervously tugged on her cap.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"But, hey, I-I'm sorry if I've been rambling. I just get fired up sometimes. What I'm really trying to say is that in I get what it's like to lose a father." Blue's eyes flickered down to the holotape still in her hands. "And I needed to know what happened to him after he died. I don't know whats on the tape, but wouldn't it be nice to hear his voice again?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>The other woman sat staring at the holotape held in her limp fingers. She looked up at Piper with barely concealed pain in her eyes. "I'm afraid. I keep thinking and... someone had to have boarded up the shop, and only someone who cared about it would do something like that, right? So what if he survived the bomb blast? What if he sheltered in the shop and boarded it up for protection? And what if this is his final message? I don't know if I could handle that."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper understood to a degree. Blue had experienced so much pain already, was still experiencing pain and she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore. Her breakdown at Fort Hagen, the only time she had seen the woman cry, was something she didn't think she'd ever forget. That wasn't just the cry of someone who lost a loved one, that was the cry of someone who had lost their hope and reason for carrying on. What Blue was really afraid of was that another blow would be the one that broke her.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"If you decide to listen to it I'll be right here for you. Or if you need some space I can do that too. Whatever you need, Blue."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>They sat in silence for a few minutes. Piper worried that she may have pushed too much, which was so like her she thought she would have learned by now, but Blue opened the player on her Pip-boy and slotted the holotape with her eyes trained on the floor. There was a static crackle and silence for a few seconds before a slightly rough voice sounded from the speaker.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I don't know if anyone will ever find this, and honestly I'm not sure why I'm even recording right now." Blue's breath hitched and her hands tightened on her knees, but she didn't stop the player.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"It's been about two weeks since the bombs fell, and the city has been burning for days. I got the shop boarded up and Leanne and I have been holed up here trying to hide from the looters. It's a madhouse out there..."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Piper watched as tears began to track down Blue's cheeks. Suddenly another voice broke into the message and Blue jerked in surprise.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Honey, what are you doing?" The voice was soft and sounded tired. "Nothing, Leanne. Just go back to sleep and get some rest, I'll be there in a second."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>A sob tore out of Blue before she put a fist to her mouth and stared at her pip-boy intensely. "We need to get out of the city, the radiation is starting to get to both of us." The statement was punctuated by a coughing fit and Blue squeezed her eyes shut.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Nora..." Piper startled when Blue jerked suddenly and stopped the player. Her breathing was erratic and the tears were falling faster now. She reached out and grabbed Blue's hand tightly, the other woman gripping her fingers tightly as she tried to regain control. After a minute or two Blue got her breathing under control again.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Do you want to keep going?" She asked quietly, afraid that maybe it really was too much right now. Blue nodded and freed her hand to resume the tape.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Nora...I don't even know if you're...if you're- damnnit. You better be alive, you hear me?" The man's voice was thick and rough. "I'm leaving this in the safe because I have to believe that you're out there somewhere, and safe. You, Nate and Shaun. I hope that one day we'll see each other again. I love you." The tape ended and the room was silent. Piper watched Blue in concern. The tears still fell, and her breath was only slightly hiccupped.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>They sat like that for close to ten minutes before the tears stopped. The other woman leaned over and rested her head on Piper's shoulder and she froze.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Thank you, Piper. For making me listen and...and for staying."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I didn't really do anything," she started self-conciously. "I just happened to kind of get what you were going through."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I'm sorry about your dad, Piper," Blue whispered, her head lolling heavily on her shoulder. Piper eased them back so they were resting against the back of the couch. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I'm sorry about yours," she replied just as quietly. It was only a few seconds later that she felt Blue's body relax into sleep. She sat like that with Blue asleep against her shoulder until Nat got home, quickly shushing her when she barged in to avoid waking the obviously exhausted woman. Nat was excited to have Dogmeat in the house and took the furry fellow into her room to lavish attention on.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>She eased the other woman onto the cushions, armor and all, so she could prepare dinner. Piper was quickly becoming invested in Blue's life, she had never felt so connected to a stranger in her life. What was it about Blue that made her so curious? Sure she was very attractive, she had admitted that to herself during the interview, but she had dealt with attraction before. There was something else, something that just drew her to Blue and made her want to follow where the other woman led. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>The thought plagued her the rest of the evening as Blue slept through dinner, and Piper didn't have the heart to wake her so just covered her with a blanket and went to her own bed to sleep. Her last thoughts were of the woman currently asleep on her couch, and it wasn't until this moment that she realized she trusted Blue probably as much as she trusted Nick to have left her downstairs with Nat. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>There was just something about Blue.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>XXXXX</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora awoke to doggy kisses. She spluttered as she jerked up and out of reach of Dogmeat who was grinning at her happily as she wiped at her mouth. Two sets of laughter greeted her and she looked up to realize she was still at Piper's place, and by the look of the breakfast cereal being eaten had slept through the night on the couch. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>She cast Piper a sheepish look as she stood, embarrassed that she had passed out in her home. Piper just waved off her embarrassment and shook a box of Sugar Bombs at her.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"Breakfast?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Glad to see that Sugar Bombs are still a breakfast necessity.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“It’s all we can eat since Piper sucks at cooking,” Nat intoned dryly. Piper reached out and pinched her side causing the young girl to flinch away with an offended look.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“What? You do.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>And thus the morning passed with Piper and Nat taking small shots at each other through breakfast until Nat had to leave for school. Once they had cleaned their bowls Piper turned to her.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“So, what’s the plan for today?”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora thought for a moment before addressing the reporter. “I’d like to head to Sanctuary today. There’s someone there I need to talk to about something.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“What’s Sanctuary?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“It’s a new settlement to the north at the base of Vault 111. It’s actually where I lived before the bombs fell.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“I’m in!” Piper snatched up her notebook excitedly. “Tell me all about it.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Nora chuckled as she led the way out the door. It would take a few hours to get back so they had time to talk along the way. She told Piper about the group in Sanctuary, the ragtag hapless bunch of people who should not have made it. Piper was thrilled to hear about the fight against raiders, and the tussle with the Deathclaw.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“You fought a Deathclaw?! On your first day outside the vault, what a way to welcome you to the Commonwealth.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Luckily I had that Power Armor, or I wouldn’t be standing here right now. It took a beating, so first I have to repair it and then find enough fusion cores to make it to the Glowing Sea and back.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>They made it to the outskirts of Cambridge before running into trouble. Big, green, lumbering trouble.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“I am Super Mutant!” One of the monsters screamed as it charged at them. It swung a sledge hammer which she was lucky enough to dodge as Piper poured rounds into the mutants side. Her combat rifle was pumping just as much damage into its face, and Nora couldn’t believe how much lead a mutant skull could deflect before finally - <em>finally<em> - giving way so the bullets could hit the creatures brain. </em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>There were only three Super Mutants in this group, which they handled just fine if Nora did say so herself. She picked up two rifles and the sledgehammer as Piper just gave her a look.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“What? It might come in handy.” </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Piper sighed and shook her head before turning to continue along the road. The rest of the trip was relatively peaceful and they made it to the still tiny settlement before noon. Piper was practically vibrating with excitement.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Which one was yours?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Nora shook her head at her friend's exuberance and led her to the front of her house. Codsworth came floating out the door and waved a manipulator.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"So good to see you again, mum. Make any new friends in the city?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>She turned to introduce Piper to see the reporter was staring at Codsworth with wide, sparkling eyes.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Codsworth, this is Piper. Piper, Codsworth."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Piper. It is so good to see my misstress making new friends. Can't have enough of those can you?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Piper looked thoroughly amused. "Nice to meet you too, Codsworth."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"So, how are the new neighbors holding up?" She asked. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Splendid! The sentry bot you found really helps with defense so everyone has been able to rest easy at night."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Nora caught sight of Preston leaving a house down the street and quickly waved at him. She could see him smile as he immediately jogged over to them.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"General! Welcome back. How was Diamond City?" She could practically feel Piper staring at her, but she ignored it to focus on the minuteman.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Hi Preston. Let's just say that things are progressing and I have some ideas I want to run by you."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Of course, General."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>She led the group inside and was glad to see that Codsworth had removed all the leaf piles from the house as requested, and had taken the old carpet and cleaned it as best as possible. At least the living room was somewhat presentable. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Ok, Blue. Before you get started what's this 'General' stuff Preston here is talking about?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Before she could answer Preston swept off his hat and presented his hand for shaking. "Apologies ma'am. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minuteman at your service."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>She shook his hand, still with a puzzled expression on her face. "Piper Wright from Publick Occurrences. I didn't know the Minutemen were still around."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"You've been traveling with the General and you didn't know? Sure, it's just a few of us right now, but Sanctuary and County Crossing are both settlements under Minuteman protection."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Piper gave her a glare with little heat behind it. "No, Blue never mentioned the Minutemen."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>She raised her hands in supplication. "Piper, I will tell you everything you want to know after I talk to Preston a bit. I promise." </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"You better," came the stern reply, and Nora couldn't help but find the slightly petulant look endearing. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"So Preston," the man sat up straighter in his seat. "What do I need to do to get more people to join the Minutemen?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>He seemed pleased. "The best way is to help settlements in need. Once they know we can be counted on people from the settlement are more likely to join our cause. The bigger our network the more we can help."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>She thought for a few moments before asking "So if we had enough people we could potentially have a secure network for safe and guarded travel all throughout the Commonwealth? And if settlements have enough security we could potentially build larger and more secure outposts?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Now he looked surprised. "Well, I guess that's true. The Minutemen have always been more of a traveling organization, groups would go out when called but would otherwise stay in or around their own settlement."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Piper was scribbling in her notebook furiously, trying to write down everything. A revival of the Minutemen would be a huge story for the paper, and no way was she going to miss a bit of it.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"As General I'm assuming that I have the authority to change the organization a bit?" He nodded. "Good. Things are going to be a little different than what you were used to I think. Now, are there any settlements out there that need help?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"You could check on the Abernathy's for me. They live to the east of the Red Rocket station over the hill. Can't miss'em. I went by the other day and they said they didn't need anything, but seeing as they're so close it wouldn't hurt to keep checking in."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Sounds like a good place to start. Thank you, Preston. I'll let you know how it goes."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>He stood and gave a quick good-bye. Piper sat there giving her a look she couldn't decipher.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"What?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"How do you do it, Blue?" Now she was really confused.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Do what?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"How do you still carry on after everything you've been through? Hell, what you're still going through? It seems like everyday you go through something new that would make anyone else crawl into a hole and give up."</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Oh. Nora looked at the reporter while she tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't know how to phrase everything that was going through her head. There were moments where she did want to give up, where she wanted to crumble to the floor. Ironically, it was this woman who had witnessed every moment where she gave in, just a tiny bit, to that desire to just break down. Piper, who she had just met a few days ago but was already someone she would consider a good friend. Nora didn't know why she was letting Piper in so quickly, there was just something about her that seemed to put her at ease.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"I guess I'm just hoping that tomorrow will be better." The thought spilled out of her without much thought. God, what a cheesy line. Piper didn't seem to think so, which she figured was a good thing. No, the reporter was looking at her with another inscrutable expression. She started to fidget in place as she waited for Piper to say something.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>"Alright Blue, you owe me a story. How did you become the General of the Minutemen?"</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>She sighed slightly as Piper just gave her a big grin and poised her pen over her notebook. She couldn't help the small smile the reporter pulled from her as she pretended to scooch closer as if sitting on the edge of her seat.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Yup, there was just something about Piper.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in about 2 weeks. I had to put my 19 year old cat to sleep, and I just wasn't feeling all that up for writing. I'm better now, and ready to get back to it.</p>
<p>It always bugged me that there was never more depth to the sole survivor. Or more comments about the world now vs then. The sole survivor lived here, you would think they had more to say about it. Like 'oh man, Starlight Drive in. I used to love coming here to watch old movies.' or 'Shaun was born in this hospital'. Things like that to add a bit more life to the character. Give me some background! Anyway, I fixed that here. I figured making her dad a locksmith would help explain her lockpicking skills. Just like her time as a JAG officer raised her Charisma and Strength. </p>
<p>Well, see you guys later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What Makes Blue S.P.E.C.I.A.L</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a fun little chapter poking fun at the different skills in the game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue was strong. She had seen her strength before, but there were moments where her strength didn't seem natural. After checking on the Abernathy's they discovered that raiders had attacked them the day before and killed their eldest daughter, Mary. Blue had gotten that look in her eyes, the one she had gotten in the vault when Dogmeat had gotten injured. Even before they asked her to get their daughter's locket back she knew Blue was going to track them down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made the trek to the satellite array relatively quickly. They had both been concerned by how close the raiders had been to Sanctuary. News must not have gotten out that people were living there now, and that's why they hadn't been hit yet. While clearing out the space a raider had swung a pool cue and hit Blue right across her back. She had been concerned for all of two seconds, but saw that Blue didn't even move under the blow as the pool cue broke and fell out of the raiders hands. Blue had turned around and bashed the man across the face with her rifle before turning back to the firefight in front of her. It was like if she planted her feet in just a certain way she was unmovable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they got to the final raider, the leader named Ack Ack with a huge fuck-off minigun. Blue unslung the sledgehammer she had carted with her across her back and then had swung it over head and <em>threw<em> it at the advancing woman. She shuddered as she pictured the mess the woman's face was after it connected. She looked at Blue incredulously as the other woman regained her breath from the giant throw. </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Whew," Blue had sighed before looking at her with a far too innocent expression. "Told you it might come in handy."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Then she had carried the minigun back, as well as her duffel of other weapons, to the Abernathy's. After getting the locket back plus a minigun that Blue helped them mount to the top floor of their home as a manned turret they were more than happy to join up with the Minutemen. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She also had a strong, albeit very strange, sense of humor. She had seen hints of Blue's humor, those little moments where she acted just a bit silly during combat. On the way back to Sanctuary they came across a group of mole rats, a very unlucky group of mole rats as Blue was still worked up about the raiders and proceeded to practically <em>kick<em> her mole rats to death. </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I!" *kick*</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hate!" *kick*</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"These!" *kick*</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Fucking hairless beavers!" *kick* *kick*</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What did you just call them?!" She had spluttered. Blue just looked at her in confusion.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hairless beavers. What else are they supposed to be with those buck teeth?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"They're Mole Rats! What the hell is a beaver?!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Now Blue was the one with the baffled expression. "Mole rats? These things are fucking hairless Mole Rats? Oh that just - that just..." suddenly Blue had erupted into laughter.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Mole Rats! Pfft, haha! They're mole rats!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper had started to get a little concerned that the other woman had suddenly gone a little crazy, and her expression must have showed her thoughts because Blue explained through her mirth "When I came across these things the first time I thought to myself - pfft haha - thought to myself that I preferred Whack-a-Mole with plastic animatronics!" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper still didn't get it, but Blue looked so carefree for just a moment that she decided to let it go. Then the ground had rumbled and Blue had given her a smile that was pure mischief while she pulled out her sledgehammer. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Blue, what are you doing?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm playing Whack-a-Mole."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was a bad day to be a Mole Rat.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>XXXXX</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Blue was sneaky. She got a pretty good idea after the lockpicking demonstration, but it went <em>so<em> much further than that. They had returned to Diamond City the next day on a supply run. They needed food at Sanctuary, and medicine and so many other things it was going to take a long time to get them set up. They walked down the steps and Nat ran up to them.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Piper! You’re never going to believe what happened. Sheng Kowalski tried to kiss me!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No! What’d you do?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“What’d I do? I knocked him on his ass. Now I’ve got detention.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Oh, Natalie,” she said fondly. “Never change. And you’re super grounded. Now go.” She shooed her back to the soap box and turned to Blue, who she just noticed was tense and her eyes were beginning to do that scary thing they did when she was super pissed. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Uh, Blue? What’s going on? What’s wrong?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The woman seemed to twitch slightly. “This Sheng Kowalski…does he often try to assault Nat, or is this a fluke?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Whoa, whoa! Sure Sheng is a little shit, but it’s not really assault. They’re kids, he’ll learn and no harm no foul.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“So something like this has happened before?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Oh shit the scary look was getting worse, and she must have taken too long to answer because she marched past her to Nat. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Hey Nat, is it ok if I ask you about Sheng?” At least her voice wasn’t scary.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Oh, hey Nora. What about Sheng?” Piper was startled, she still forgot she knew Blue’s real name so to hear it now was jarring.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Has he bothered you before?” Nat rolled her eyes.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“He’s always bothering me. I keep hitting him so he’ll leave me alone, but he doesn’t learn.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“And where can I find him?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Her eyes widened as she could see the tragedy unfolding before her. Blue had set off purposefully and she scrambled to keep up. It was sweet, it really was, that Blue was being so protective of Nat, but Piper really didn’t need Blue to traumatize a child on her sister’s behalf.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Then Blue did something shocking. She walked right past Sheng, briefly brushed him as she passed and just kept walking. Piper finally caught up to Blue and forced her to stop.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Blue, what is going on?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The still tense woman held up a key. “Where does Sheng live?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Is that-? How did you-?” She shook herself. “You put that key back this instant! You are not breaking into a child’s home to terrorize him for being an idiot!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue had just looked at her blankly. “I’m not breaking in, I have a key.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Now!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue put the key back in Sheng’s pocket without him realizing it was ever gone. After that she made sure to pat her pockets every now and then just in case. Nothing was ever missing, but she did sometimes find packs of gum drops she never picked up herself.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>XXXXX</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue had insane lung capacity. After getting back to Sanctuary with some much-needed supplies Blue set herself firmly to the task of building up the settlement. The neighborhood was surrounded by water on all sides, even if it wasn’t very deep. It was a great source of fresh water, but they needed a purifier built in. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>So Piper watched as Sturges and Blue set about digging into the river to place the first components. Blue would disappear under the water for what felt like forever before resurfacing like she’d only been under a few seconds. Swim team, Blue said when she asked. Apparently, that was a thing pre-war in schools. Blue had flashed her a grin and said "Go Bears!" before dissapearing under the water again.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She just kept finding more out about Blue.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>XXXXX</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue was fucking crazy! They went to the Red Rocket station to go scavenge some more supplies and came across another group of Super Mutants walking across the wasteland. Blue had made some modifications to her pistol to give it a bit more kick and was able to put down two of the mutants with some concentrated fire to their heads. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She, on the other hand, tripped over a traffic cone and was lying on the ground when another Super Mutant charged at her with a nailed board. She looked up at the mutant about to swing at her and raised her arms in hopes of saving her face when she heard Blue shout.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Stop! Human is friend!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The Super Mutant stopped mid swing and gave her a confused look before lowering the board. She looked on in disbelief as the mutant stood by passively as Blue ran over and pulled her to her feet. She took in the wild look in her eyes and knew that even Blue couldn’t believe that it had worked. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue looked around at the wasteland around them and saw some Bloatflies floating lazily by the road to Concord. She pointed at the flies as she looked at the Super Mutant.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Super Mutant! Go…kill everything!”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>They both watched in stunned silence as the Super Mutant turned and set it’s eyes on the Bloatflies. With a mighty yell it charged straight at the creatures. They watched the resultant fight as the Super Mutant was able to take down three flies, but after taking so much damage the fourth and final fly finally took it down and flew away.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“What the fuck was that Blue?!” Her heart was still beating rapidly, and her mind was whirling at what she had just witnessed. She squeaked when she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I had to reload my pistol, and I knew I wasn’t going to be fast enough. So I just tried the first thing I could think of.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue’s voice was shaky, and she could feel the trembling in the arms wrapped around her. Piper realized that Blue had been scared for her, and it was the first time she realized the other woman cared about her. Sure they were companions forming a budding friendship, but this was caring on a deeper level. She wrapped her arms around Blue and gave her a few pats on the back.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Well whatever that was you have got to teach me how to do it.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue gave a small chuckle as she pulled away. Her face was still slightly pale but she still flashed a small grin.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“It’s all about having charisma.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>XXXXX</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue was smart. Like insanely smart. They found a locked terminal in one of the homes in Sanctuary and Blue just sat down, typed in a few commands, and suddenly the entire terminal was unlocked.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Wow, Blue. Where did you learn to do that?”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue flashed her a small smile. “My mother worked at Robco when I was growing up. I might have picked up a few things.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She stilled at the mention of Blue’s mother, remembering the tired voice that called briefly on her father’s holotape. Leanne, she thinks she remembers. She realizes she hasn’t said anything and quickly blurts “Wow, so that’s how you got a Sentry Bot to do your bidding.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Do your Bidding?! Piper wanted to smack herself. Her profession and passion was words, why were they so hard around Blue?! The other woman just chuckled.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Yeah, now if only I had a few more of them I would have them patrolling between Sanctuary and Abernathy Farm all the time. And especially County Crossing.” She sighed somewhat wistfully. “Man, they would be the perfect things to protect a supply line.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Wow, you’ve already put some thought into provisioners.” Blue nodded.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Oh yeah. Sanctuary has a ton of scrap in the forms of metal and wood, but little food. Sure, we have some land, but for the size that Sanctuary could be it wouldn’t be enough to have any surplus. Abernathy, on the other hand, has a surplus of food, but no scrap. It only makes sense to trade between the settlements what the other is lacking.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She knew she must have a dopey look on her face, but she couldn’t help it. Luckily Blue was still facing the terminal and not looking at her. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Well aren’t you so smart.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>XXXXX</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Blue was fast. After the run in with Super Mutants Piper often found her practicing reloading her gun. She would pull out her gun, release the clip and grab and slide another in to place repeatedly. She was already quick, but Piper could see the movement becoming even more smooth the more she did it. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She tried to tell Blue that she was already quick enough, but the other woman just shook her head and insisted she could be faster. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>She could also run <em>forever<em>. Blue ran from Sanctuary to Abernathy <em>five<em> times without a break to deliver some scrap from Sanctuary and bring back some food from Abernathy. Marcy and Jun Long took over the small garden behind the yellow house across from Blue’s, and they had a respectable amount of food growing now.</em></em></em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Blue wasn’t even winded at the end, and Piper just shook her head. The woman was tireless, or at the very least was particularly good at pushing herself beyond what was probably safe.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>She watched Blue running back and forth, going from one project to another to help get the settlement up and running independently. She frowned as she thought on how she wasn’t able to contribute as much since she didn’t really have any skills a budding settlement could use.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>How was she supposed to keep up with Blue?</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>XXXXX</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Blue had the strongest, if not strangest luck, of anyone she had ever met. They were on their way back to Diamond City when Piper caught movement out of the corner of her eye. A Raider had been holed up in a side alley and was now aiming his pipe pistol right at Blue. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Blue!” She yelled the same time the raider fired, and she thought she was about to watch her new friend be murdered by some strung out junkie in an alley when there was the sound of a ricochet and the raiders head snapped back as a small puff of red burst forward. The raiders lifeless body slumped to the ground and she stood there with her mouth hung open. Blue watched the body fall without so much as a flinch and turned to her with a bland expression.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What’s up, Piper? Need something?”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>She needed to stop being surprised by things happening around Blue. Things were simply different when she was around. She shook her head and sidled up closer to the other woman.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You are one lucky woman. I’m gonna stand right here.” Blue just shook her head at her antics and continued on her way.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Yup, there was just something special about Blue</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, this one is just me having a little fun with Nora and Piper. Growing their relationship while also making fun of some of the game mechanics, and adding my own lol. Hope you guys found it as amusing as I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rock'em Sock'em Robots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and Piper get to General Atomics. One of them gets hurt and the other doesn't take it well at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora eyed the map on her kitchen counter. The settlements alligned with the Minutemen were increasing, which was good, but they were still having supply issues, which was bad.  Most of the populace per settlement was needed for defense, and there was only so much a crash course in combat she and Preston could give in a timely manner before moving on to the next settlement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trade was relatively easy between Sanctuary, Red Rocket, Abernathy, and Tenpines Bluff. County Crossing was the most troublesome settlement in terms of supply and defense. The training Yard periodically was overrun by ferals, and it was hard to keep up with keeping the settlement safe. Her and Preston had cleared out a small boathouse not too far away which could be another outpost to set up for a supply depot, but they ran into the same issue of man power and defense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Traveling with Preston was fine, but she missed Piper as well. It had only been two weeks since she had dropped her back off at Publick Occurrences when she discovered it would take a bit more time to get the settlements in shape, and she didn't want to take her away from Nat for too long. Preston was a good man, and passionate about the Minutemen. He acted awkward when someone recognized him, but she could tell he was pleased with the possitive reception. He had told her of the downfall of the Minutemen, and their plummeting popularity. It was good to see they were changing minds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few people who had come to Sanctuary hoping to join with the Minutemen, and she swore she almost saw tears form in Preston's eyes. Now Sanctuary was well on it's way to being their highest defensible position. They had built a temporary wall around the Rosa house, and her house, as those were the homes that had been fixed up the most. They could get behind the wall if necessary, and another wall was being built past the next two homes leading to the bridge. The hope was to have multiple levels of defense to fall back on if attacked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly her Pip-boy crackled and she looked down to see a new signal was reaching her radio. She tuned into the signal and stiffened when she realized that it was a distress call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is an emergency broadcast. Our caravan is under attack by hostile robots. And need some serious help. We're just east of Wattz Consumer Electronics. Anyone in the vicinity who can come help, now is the time. Ada, loop this message."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The message looped as indicated and she hurried outside to find Preston. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We've got a situation," she said when she found him patrolling. He listened to the message and his head nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's just North east of Bunker Hill. Maybe a four hour trek from here." He marked it on her map.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit, fours hours and it might be too late to help them." Her mind whirled as she tried to think. If she could run the whole way maybe she could cut an hour off the time, but it still might not be enough. She had to try though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll run ahead, you gather a few people and follow as quickly as you can. High caliber to get through robot plating."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You got it General," he called as she had already turned to run back to her house and grab her combat rifle. She had fitted it with a compensator so hopefully it would have the penetration needed to break through the armor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took off at a steady pace. She needed to hurry, but this was long distance. Dogmeat jogged at her side, easily keeping up with her. The fastest way there was probably from Taffington Boathouse to Tucker Memorial Bridge. The roads were relatively clear and she knew the way which would hopefully cut even more time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped briefy at Taffington to catch her breath and get a drink of water from the pump there. She was glad the Bloodbugs - horrible yet appropriate name - hadn't reinfested the place. Her fatigues were soaked through with sweat from her pace, but she knew she still needed to hurry. She set off again across the bridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she got closer to the area marked on her map she heard the sound of gun and laser fire. Following it she found a chaotic scene. Robots were swarming over a small campsite, and she could see the battle had already taken quite a toll on the caravan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jumping into the fray she quickly dispatched some yellow eyebots and turned fire on what looked like a half Sentry half Protectron. There were a few regular protectrons and a modified Asaultron fighting back against the yellow attackers. The fire fight took more time than she would have liked, and before she knew it she realized it was just her and the Asaultron against the remaining robots. There were some Mr. Handy's and another Protectron shooting what she discovered were <em>railway spikes<em> as one hit and lodged in her combat armor. The tip had just punctured her shoulder before being stopped, and while painful, was relatively superficial.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Then the cavalry arrived. Preston and a small group of three other Minutemen ran into the fray, laser muskets and assault rifles firing. The remaining robots couldn't stand up to the onslought and were quickly dispatched. She turned to the squad.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Check for survivors!" She quickly ran up to the nearest body, but saw that there was a large portion of the man's head missing and quickly turned away. She saw the rest of the squad found similar results when checking their own bodies, and she kicked one of the downed bots in frustration.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Damnit!" She hadn't been fast enough. The modified Asaultron she had fought with clanked up to her.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"My friends... did not survive the attack. Thank you for assisting. I was certain to meet my end here as well."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Interesting. Usually it was just Mr. Handy or Ms. Nanny models that got personality programming. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Are you ok?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Physically, the damage is minor, but I am registering sadness and anger at the loss of my friends. It may sound strange coming from a robot, but they were my... family. Again, I thank you for your efforts. I know they would have thanked you as well."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Must have an advanced A.I chip to be registering emotions. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said sincerely. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"My name is Ada. This was the third time we'd been attacked by robots like these. Even with the weapon and detection upgrades Jackson gave me, I was unable to defend them."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Preston had walked up during this exchange and now gave her a concerned look. She waved him off before turning back to Ada.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Tell me about these robots," she asked. She needed to know more about these things. They were obviously created by someone, and if more groups like this were wandering around it made the Commonwealth that much more dangerous.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"They roam the Commonwealth and claim to be restoring order. We've seen them fighting Raiders, but they've also attacked innocents. Settlers, merchants... and caravans like ours. We knew we ran the risk of encountering more of these hostile robots if we stayed in the Commonwealth. If only we had made the decision to leave."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Who knew an almost monotone voice could sound so sad. "You couldn't have known something like this would happen."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Ada practically vibrated, and she was concerned for a moment until she registered it as agitation from the robot.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"The probability of attack was high. I should have forced our departure. In recompense, I will seek justice for my friends and stop these robots from causing further harm."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A self-blaming, self-sacrificing robot. Ada was definitely interesting, and relatable. Almost too relatable really.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"It's time to uncover the source and confront their leader: the Mechanist."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Wait," hold up. "The Mechanist. Like those old radio shows and the comic books?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"The only information I have comes from the eyebot broadcasts. The false claims of peace and justice...The only certainty is that these robots bring only death."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She looked at Preston and cast a quick glance at the other Minutemen. They all looked frazzled and tired. A mad dash accross the commonwealth and then a fire fight with robots was a lot to ask of anyone, especially people who were still getting used to combat. Dogmeat was also panting heavily, the trek had been hard on him as well. She turned back to Ada.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You'll need help if you want to succeed."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm aware of this. You have shown willingness to aid others. I ask that you please assist me in stopping this Mechanist."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, I'll help."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She called the Minutemen to her, two young men and a girl that looked barely out of her teens. "You guys did great today, that training you've been putting in at Sanctuary is really paying off." They straightened proudly at the praise. "I'm going to help Ada stop the Mechanist, and I'm going to need your help."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>God, they all looked so young. She remembered being that young, feeling purposeful and hopeful for the future. She hoped she did a better job than her country had done for her to make it all mean something.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"We need to spread the word that the Mechanist's robots are dangerous, I want you to travel between all the large settlements and warn them to steer clear and be cautious when traveling. When that's done I want you all back at Sanctuary. I don't want anything sneaking up on the settlers when defenses are low."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Preston nodded in satisfaction. "General, I think we should start with Bunker Hill as it's the closest. Also..." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She raised a brow at him. He wasn't usually hesitant with her. "What's up Preston?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He pointed at her chest. "You have a railway spike in your shoulder."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Oh, yeah. She looked down at the spike poking out of her armor. It really only pierced the skin by maybe a half inch, but yeah, it was starting to hurt now that she remembered it. The blood was also starting to seep through her fatigues, so she probably looked a mess.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"It's only a flesh wound," she soothed him, but he looked less than impressed by her attempt to be a stoic and tough General.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"We're going to Bunker Hill." The others nodded and looked at her with admiration. The attention made her uncomfortable so she turned back to Ada.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do you mind if we head to Bunker Hill to get patched up and resupplied?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Having you at a peak physical condition would help with our mission to stop the Mechanist."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Well that settled the small troop headed on their way. She hadn't seen Bunker Hill yet, but as they approached she couldn't help but marvel at how well the monument had held up after 210 years of fallout.The little settlement that had grown around it was also fairly well protected, so points for ingenuity.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They had just made it to the doctors shack when a voice called out from behind her.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Blue?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Perking up she turned to see Piper approaching, and she grinned and accidentally waved with her injured arm. She winced slightly and earned a frown from the doctor. Piper saw the wince and caught sight of the railway spike sticking out of her combat chest piece and hurried over.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Blue, what the hell happened?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Don't worry, it's not deep. It's just a little stuck and need a little help getting it out without causing more damage."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The doctor came over with a tray with some Med-x and a Stimpack. "And if the patient is ready we can get started," she said somewhat impatiently.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She saw that Piper still looked worried so she shooed her away. "Go talk to Preston while I get this taken care of. It shouldn't take too long."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She turned back to the doc when Piper was finally convinced to go join the group of Minutemen talking to a woman in a dirty yellow suit. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ok, Doc. How do we want to do this?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>XXXXX</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Piper listened to the Minutemen tell Kessler about the Mechanist's robots, and that caravans should take extra precautions until the threat was dealt with. It had been a shock to see Blue at Bunker Hill, and even more of a shock to see her injured. The woman had had a railway spike in her chest for crying out loud, and had acted as if it was nothing. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Once Kessler had been warned and left to go spread the news to the other residents Piper turned to Preston and the other little group of Minutemen. They were looking good for such a small force. Outfitted with decent weapons and some armor they actually looked like a fighting force. The strange, blue Asaultron was new too.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"So what happened out there? How'd Blue wind up with a railway spike in her shoulder?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Before Preston could answer one of the other Minutemen cut in excitedly. "It was amazing! The General was fighting a bunch of robots and when we arrived she had already been hit, but she never even flinched! She took out probably close to a dozen 'bots before we took out the rest."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Another one cut in a bit starry eyed "Then she <em>forgot<em> she was injured. She gave us a speech and everythin' before Preston reminded her she was hurt. Man, the General is badass!"</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper listened to the Minutemen gush over Blue a bit, and she couldn't help but feel fondness for the other woman bloom in her chest. She knew exactly where these guys were coming from, Blue was pretty amazing sometimes. It was good to see that the Minutemen were so enamored with Blue, and that it looked like they were making a comeback.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Preston waved for the others to calm down and turned to her. "The General was responding to a distress signal about a caravan under atttack. Unfortuantely, we weren't able to make it in time to save the caravan."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The Asualtron clunked forward. "My friends didn't make it, but your General has decided to help me take down the Mechanist."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>That caught her attention. "The Mechanist? I was actually here investigating the Mechanist broadcasts. I thought their whole spiel was on helping the Commonwealth?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"So that's why you're here," a voice suddenly sounded behind her. She turned and her breath caught in her throat slightly. Blue had her blood stained fatigues top tied around her waist, her arms exposed in a white tank top and a small bandage covering her shoulder. She had forgotten how toned the other woman was from her brief glimpse that one morning in Goodneighbor. Blue flashed her a small smile.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I was wondering what you were up to."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I- uh, yeah. Just following a lead." Words Piper, that's what you do! </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Blue sighed, "Turns out the Mechanist isn't all that helpful. His robots are attacking everybody, not just the raiders and the Super Mutants. Ada and I are going after him." She gestured to the Asaultron.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You mean you and the Minutemen are going with Ada to stop the Mechanist." Surely that's what she meant. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No, just me and Ada. I need the Minutemen to warn the other settlements to be cautious and then get back to Sanctuary to defend it just in case." Piper's shoulders slumped. Why couldn't Blue be more concerned with her own safety? She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Well, I'm coming along too. This will be great for my investigation. Plus," she cut Blue off when she looked like she was going to ptotest, "...an extra gun never hurt anybody."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>They had a brief stare off, each one unwilling to give up before Blue finally sighed and nodded. "Ok, Piper. You win." The woman turned to Preston and the small group of Minutemen who all stood at attention as her gaze ran over them.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"We'll head to Diamond City tonight, then we'll rest up and you will set off first thing in the morning." She turned to Ada "We'll leave the city first thing in the morning as well. Any idea where we're going first?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"We last saw a group of the Mechanist's robots entering the General Atomics factory. It has vauable salvage, chances are high the robots are still there."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Excellent. We're gonna stop the Mechanist. I promise, Ada."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The group headed out with Blue assuring them she was fine and ready to travel. It was different seeing her without the combat armor, she looked more delicate somehow. Her build was slim, but fit. If Piper hadn't seen it with her own two eyes she almost wouldn't believe that this was the woman who had beat a man to death practically with her bare hands. She also noticed some scars just peeking out from under the tank top along Blue's back, and not for the first time she wondered what Blue had done before the war.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The trip to Diamond City went smoothly. Well, as smooth as any jaunt through Boston was, but the Minutemen were a capable group. While they didn't have the smoothness that Blue did while handling a weapon her influence could be seen. Given more time and Piper could see the Minutemen becoming quite the force for good in the Commonwealth. This had been by far the most comfortable she had felt walking through Boston.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It was dusk by the time they made it to the gates and Blue praised the young Minutemen for a job well done. She could see the effect the woman had on her Minutemen as they all stood straighter with pride. Blue praised and gave feedback like a pro. The small criticisms she gave were worded in a way that didn't feel like an attack on their abilities. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"That was really good you guys. Remember, if you fall while in a fight always roll over onto your stomach," the youngest and the only girl of the little troupe looked down before Blue put a hand on her shoulder. "Mistakes don't always have to be disadvantages. The enemy isn't always going to expect an attack from the ground."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The girl perked up and nodded, as did the two other boys. Even Preston was nodding his head to show he would keep the lesson in mind. The group made their way inside, some people whispering about the sight of Minutemen, others about seeing Blue. Nat ran up to them as they got the end of the staircase.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hey lady, that interview you gave is really selling. Here's a free copy," Nat exclaimed before thrusting a paper into Blue's hands and running back to her soap box. Blue looked at her in surprise and she only grinned in response.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What can I say, Blue? It's an interesting story."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Blue shook her head in denial but then caught her little band of Minutemen trying to sneakily buy a copy from Nat and she just ran a hand down her face and groaned.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She called them over and led them to the Dugout Inn where she quickly set them up in rooms and told them in no uncertain terms "No Drinking" with all the authority she could muster. Which was quite a bit given the quick nods and even a nervous salute that almost made Piper bust out laughing. Ada commented that she didn't have eating or drinking capabilities and small chuckles were had all around.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Preston, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on these guys." The man nodded seriously and Blue seemed satisfied with how everyone was situated. They left the Dugout and headed to Arturo's shop, the man paling slightly as he saw Blue approach. She held up her hands and flashed a small smile.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Easy, Arturo. I'm here to buy this time. Got any combat armor?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>So that's why Blue wanted to come to Diamond City. Made sense since her other armor was probably too damaged to be truly effective anymore. The hispanic man smiled in relief at the assurance his cap stash wouldn't be depleted today and he waved her over. Moving over to a trunk he hefted out a chest piece and placed it on the counter. It looked bigger than Blue's old set and Arturo seemed pleased with himself.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I just finished customizing this earlier today. It has a polymer plating throughout it that increases energy and ballistic resistance. Perfect for anyone who likes to jump headfirst into a fight."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Blue, it's perfect for you," she teased, Arturo chuckling as the woman shot her a look but ultimately nodded in agreement.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Energy resistance will help with fighting robots. Damn lasers."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Blue handed over the caps without question, shocking Arturo who had obviously been expecting a haggle battle. She picked up the chest piece and Piper was confused and then shocked when Blue went over to the Home Plate residence and unlocked the door. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Blue! When did you buy this place?" It had been sitting empty for a while now because of the price point. It was empty except for a bed and dresser located on the small second floor of the room.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"When we dropped you off here two weeks ago I decided I might as well since odds were I'd be crashing in Diamond City a lot. It's better having my own space right in the middle of everything."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper walked out into the midde of the floor and only then noticed that the space branched off to the left into a bigger space. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Holy- Blue, this place is huge. I mean, by Diamond City standards anyway."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Yeah, but its full of junk right now. I haven't had time to clean up yet." She set the armor on the floor next to the door. "I'll get around to it eventually. For now we should get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow i'm sure."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Right. "I'll meet you by the gate in the morning?" </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Sounds good. Good night, Piper."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She waved her own good bye as she stepped through the door. She smiled to herself as she thought about travelling around with Blue again. Besides, someone had to be there to make sure the woman didn't kill herself. She didn't think she'd ever forget the other woman just standing there with a railway spike sticking out of her chest like it was nothing.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>XXXXX</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The group parted ways at the gate, the young Minutemen still yawning through their quick salutes. Nora watched the young Minutemen walk away, led by Preston with Dogmeat at his side, and sighed. Just three young kids didn't really make for a fighting force, but it was at least a start. Hopefully warning more settlements along the way would generate a bit more goodwill and get them some more recruits.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"You're great with them, you know," Piper said as they turned away to head towards General Atomics. Nora shook her head slightly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"They're just kids. I can't help but feel like I'm asking them to do too much."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper gave her an incredulous look. "Yeah they're a little young, but it's not like they're Nat's age or anything. Heck I'm only a few years older, am I a kid to you?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Well I am two hundred and thirty seven years old, sooo . .  ." She chuckled when Piper pushed her slightly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Quiet down, Old Lady." She mock gasped in offense, placing a hand theatrically in her chest. Piper laughed lightly.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Being frozen doesn't count, you didn't live all that time. In today's world all those 'kids' are adults, and probably all on their own. You're giving them a place to belong, Blue."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora thought about that and realized that she had to stop applying old world standards to the Commonwealth. She had to stop thinking about them as kids, and just start thinking of them as young recruits. She felt a little better about it now, her shoulders losing some tension she hadn't been aware of completely.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Thanks, Piper. I feel...a little more comfortable with them now. Guess I'm still learning how different things are."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper gave her a small grin. "That's why I'm around, right? Helping you get used to things now. Who else is going to teach you what the wasteland creatures are actually called?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She pushed the younger woman lightly again as she thought back to the Mole Rat incident. How was she supposed to know what they were? Piper just flashed her a teasing smile and she couldn't help but chuckle as well. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ada clunked up between them. "You're conversation is most intriguing. Is it rude of me to make a few inquiries?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Not at all, Ada. Sorry, we didn't mean to exclude you from the conversation."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No apologies necessary, ma'am." She grimaced slightly at that.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Please, call me Nora. I know I joked about my age before, but ma'am just makes me sound too old."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper suddenly choked out a laugh. The reporter looked at her with mischief as she said "I just realized. Blue, you have a blue robot companion! The color just follows you doesn't it?" Piper giggled some more as Nora rolled her eyes, but a smile twitched at her lips. She couldn't deny that the color showed up in her life a lot.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The trip was relatively quiet, except that Ada wasn't exactly built for stealth. Most enemies could hear them coming and came to investigate, so Nora's duffel was already weighted slightly with some more pistols and a rifle from a group of raiders. They talked as they followed Interstate 90 most of the way, Nora telling Ada about being frozen in a vault, Piper getting excited when Nora mentioned going to high school nearby.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No way! We have to go check it out!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Let's wait until we're done hunting down a band of murderous robots and their evil overlord," she said dryly. Piper nodded happily and the group continued until coming up on a construction site covered in Super Mutants.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Quickly ducking behind an old truck the group watched as large lumbering bodies shambled through the old building. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Is there a way to sneak around?" Piper asked quietly, eyes nervously flitting over the numerous mutants. Nora cast her eyes around, looking for a path to get them away from danger. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I think the best bet would be to go back and towards the water's edge. If we stay low we should be able to make it past."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The three of them circled back and up to the water's edge, staying as low as possible. Ada wasn't able to crouch, but the robot did try and walk slower to avoid the noisy clanking of her protectron legs. It added an extra fifteen minutes to their journey, but it was worth it to avoid having to take on a dozen or more Super Mutants at once. She breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to the factory doors without being seen.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She cracked the door open slightly, and upon seeing the waiting room clear of enemies ushered in Piper and Ada. They cautiously walked into the room, and Nora cursed when she heard a set of aggressive sounding beeps. Through the doorway to their left was one of the Mechanist's eyebots that opened fire, lasers sizzling the air around them,</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Get down!" She pulled Piper down behind the reception desk, Ada rushing forward to bash the bot. Mechanist bots were drawn to the gunfire and angry beeps and buzzes filled the air as more bots rushed to them. Ada was holding her own, but under the onslought of so many bots she suddenly went inert. The bots then turned all of their attention to them and she had to pull out her rifle. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Laser fire burned at her clothing, but luckily her armor was handling most of it. She tried to stand in front of Piper, fully aware the younger woman only had that trenchcoat for protection. Sparks filled the air as more and more bots fell, Nora dashing out at one point to use her sledghammer against a bot that was crawling towards them.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Finally the bots stopped coming and silence filled the space, Nora and Piper panting slightly as they tried to catch their breaths. Then Nora remembered their mechanical companion and dashed accross the room.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Shit, come on Ada." She examined the robot closely, looking for anything to indicate why she had powered down and her hands came accross a wet section of plating. She popped the plating off and saw that a laser had severed a hose that was now leaking onto the other components.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Can you fix her?" Piper asked as she came up, picking her way through robot parts. She nodded as she started examining the bots around her. "I think so."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She opened up other bots until she found a hose that was the same size as she needed. Salvaging a few more parts from the bots around them she moved back to Ada and began stripping the affected parts from her chassis. A few minutes and a helpful oil can in the corner of the room later and Ada jerked slightly as she rebooted.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Thank you for your assistance, Nora." She breathed a sigh of relief as Ada went back to normal. It had been a long time since she had gotten her hands inside a robot, and she had been unsure if she was possibly messing with Ada's personality module.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"We need to maybe upgrade some of that plating. I don't want a stray bullet or laser getting through to your essential hardware."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Ada turned to her. "An interesting notion. Perhaps as we get closer to the Mechanist we can upgrade my equipment."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The three of them continued to make their way through the factory, a few more bots coming at them from the other side of the factory. Finally they made it around to the next level and through a security door and saw a robot that gave them pause.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Is that a ...brain?" Piper looked a little queazy as she asked it, and Nora couldn't blame her. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Why is it always brains?" she muttered to herself before she ducked her way over to the computer next to the door. She had to hack into the console, but after a few commands she was able to get in and unlock the door. She waved Ada and Piper to stay back and clicked the unlock function. The lock clicked open and she pulled a pulse grenade out of her duffel and threw it at the robots inside. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>There was a surprised buzz before the grenade exploded, causing sparks to fly and circuits to sizzle. Knowing they wouldn't have much time she opened the door fully.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Now!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Using her rifle she opened fire on the robots, Piper's pistol and Ada's laser joining the cacophony. They poured fire into the bots, but the robot brain thing got up and returned fire, it's laser somehow hotter than the others as Nora felt a beam sizzle along her thigh. It was just a graze, but it had seared a straight line through the fabric.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The robot was coming towards them, lasers continuosly being fired at them. She needed to reload her rifle when she heard a gasp behind her and she turned to see Piper fall to the floor clutching at her leg. Even from here she could see the hole burned clean through the outside of her thigh and her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Dropping her rifle she unslung her sledgehammer from around her shoulders and hefted it over her head.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She ran to the advancing robot and swung, the sledgehammer knocking against the bots chassis heavily. It buzzed for a second before swing one of it's arms at her. Grunting at the smack she swung again, aiming for the brain. The glass cracked and the bot sparked again. Ignoring the lasers being fired at her she swung again, this time the glass breaking completely and the liquid inside drained out. The robot shuddered and jerked before finally going still with one last buzzing sound.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She ran back to Piper, the reporter stillon the ground trying to staunch the blood coming from her leg. She quickly pulled out a stimpack and put a hand on Piper's shoulder.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hold on, Piper. Let me see it." Her voice shook slightly, as well as her hands before she shook her head to steady herself.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper grit her teeth before moving her hands away, Nora getting a good look at the wound. She injected the Stimpack just above the hole, Piper sucking in air sharply through her teeth. The effect was immediate, and the blood slowed until stopping completely as new flesh grew from the inside out to close the wound. Piper sighed in relief as the pain also dissipated as the wound closed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Thanks, Blue. Oh man, that really hurt."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She looked down at her hands, they were shaking harder now but she couldn't seem to get them to stop. Piper reached out and laid her hand on top of hers.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Blue? What's wrong?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She tried to answer, but the words wouldn't come. Her breathing became erratic as she tried to speak, but the shaking only got worse and she couldn't tear her eyes away from her hands. From far away she felt Piper grab her face and lift her head.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Blue, come on, talk to me. What's going on?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Her chest felt tight, and the smell of blood and gunpowder seemed to choke her as she continued to gasp for air. She could see Piper saying something else but she couldn't hear the words as her heart pounded in her ears. Her vision was starting to go dark when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck. The sensation shocked her and she jolted slightly as her hearing came back in a rush.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Piper was hugging her tightly, her face pressed into the side of her head. "Blue, it's ok. I need you to breathe, please, just breathe. It's over," the reporter was saying it over and over again and Nora finally took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. It rushed out of her and she kept her breathing slow after that.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Her heart was still hammering, but at least that choking sensation was gone, and she wrapped her arms around Piper in return.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I'm ok, Piper. I'm ok," she said it softly, her voice still shaking slightly but at least she was able to get the words out. Piper squeezed her a little harder before pulling back. She looked at her in concern before reaching up and wiping something from her face. Nora realized that she had tears streaming down her face and quickly reached up to wipe at her cheeks.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"What was that, Blue?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She sighed heavily and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Piper's shoulder. They sat in silence for a few moments, Nora just breathing and trying to get her heart rate under control.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Panic attack," she finally said. "Haven't had one in a while. God, I'm so sorry Piper."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"No, don't apologize. I just didn't know what to do and you weren't responding..." Nora heard the reporter's voice quake slightly before she cleared her throat. "Are you gonna be ok?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She nodded and shifted slightly. They rose to their feet, Nora trying to hide just how shaky she still felt. Panic attacks always left her feeling drained and unsteady, but she didn't want to scare the young reporter any further. Ada had let them be during the exchange, but now approached them as they picked themselves up.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I hope you are doing ok now, ma'am." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Nora nodded slightly. "I am, thank you Ada. Let's get a look at this bot and see what we can figure out."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She made her way back to the robot brain and walked around it's shell, looking for anything that appeared out of the ordinary. You know, besides the fucking <em>brain<em>. Around the back of brain casing she found a module that had an antennae sticking off the side of it. Inspecting it further she was able to remove it and open up a panel to see inside.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"This looks like a beacon of some kind. Maybe this is how the Mechanist controls the robots remotely?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Piper came closer. "You think the Mechanist is controlling all of these bots individually?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"No," she shook her head. "That wouldn't be practical if he had to control all the bots at once. I think it's more like he is sending a specific command that the robots then carry out relatively autonomously."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Piper looked bemused. "I'll take your word for it."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ada stepped forward. "You're analysis seems to be correct. This is a specialized Radar Beacon. It must be how the Mechanist is keeping track of the Robobrain you just destroyed."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"How can we use this to get to the Mechanist?" </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"The most logical course of action would be for you to install it within me so we can use it to our advantage."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Nora thought about it before slowly nodding her head. "It certainly sounds like a solid plan."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I'm glad you agree. We will need a Robot Workbench to ensure proper installation. I can provide you with schematics to expedite the process."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I'll have to ask Sturges for help, then. He's the real genius when it comes to anything mechanical."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Very well. With the Robot Workbench you will also be able to build your own robots, given enough resources."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Nora stilled at that, her mind turing over what Ada had just said. "You mean I can build any robot I want, as long as I have the parts to do it?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Yes. The Robot Workebench can craft any robot as long as you have the resources available."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Her mind buzzed with possibilities and she grinned as she grabbed Ada by her mechanical shoulders. "Oh, Ada I could just kiss you! In fact," she gave Ada's Asaultron face a sound smooch as she began to laugh.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Um, Blue? Are you sure you're doing alright?" </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I'm doing great, Piper." The reporter gave her a look that told her she didn't believe that for a second, but she just shook her head. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Now help me strip some of these robots. We have parts we need to bring with us."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I took a bit of time to post this because I was hoping to have chapter 9 done before I posted this chapter to give myself a buffer, but chapter 9 is kicking my ass. I just don't like the way it's turning out. Myclasses are getting harder as the semester gets closer to ending and I have just been super stressed at work as well. </p>
<p>What I'm saying is chapter 9 might not come out for a little while, but I'm doing my best. Anyway, see you guys next time, and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, this is RegentRiles. This is my first work on AO3, and truthfully my first work in quite a while. I can't promise regular updates at this time, college and work and life have a way of messing with my writing schedule. For this chapter I just really wanted to add to Nate's and Nora's relationship. In the game your spouse dies right in the beginning, and honestly it's not that big a deal to us as the player because we don't know that character. So I hope I made Nate a little more likable right in the beginning. Also internal dialogue will be marked like this: 'text'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>